Before The Sunset
by eifi
Summary: A collection of ItaSaku oneshots based on before "The Definition of Being Unfair", if you haven't read it yet, READ IT. Basically it's like a prequel. ItaSaku AU. The 9th Oneshot has been uploaded, "A  harmless  little prank?"
1. Insomnia

**Hiya guys xD "Before the Sunset" will be the series of Oneshots based on "The Definition of Being Unfair" which for those who haven't read it yet, go and read it! It's a ItaSaku oneshot that I wrote which these will be based on.**

**I'll warn you now, the attitudes and personalities of Itachi and Sakura will be much more happy, fluffy and less angsty by all means compared to "The Definition of Being Unfair" cause the majority of them will be before Sakura finds out about her illness. If I do decide to do one where Sakura knows she has an illness, I'll warn you beforehand xD I might do one, I might not, just so that people can understand the story more XD**

**The first oneshot is called "Insomnia", and Itachi is being a bit mean/evil in this one, but only cause he's bored xD And it's not like Sakura won't forgive him xD**

**Even if you don't like this one, keep checking on here, I've got tons of ideas for the events I'll write about. **

**Remember to read and review, and this goes on for the rest of the stories, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Oh, one more thing for those who haven't read "The Definition of Being Unfair". READ IT. XD. This fic is AU, A non-massacre fic XD You'll PROBABLY understand this more if you read "The Definition of Being Unfair" **

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 1**

**Insomnia**

* * *

The daylight was darkening as the sun hid behind the clouds. Night was approaching, and everything and everyone seemed to get ready for it, all except a certain Uchiha.

Eating his homemade dinner alone, he mumbled as he pouted at the fact that Sakura had left him all alone in the house at night for a stupid Class B mission. She had told him that she would be back hopefully by morning, but that meant he was all alone in their house with nothing to do but gather dust.

Glaring angrily at the kitty clock that was hung against the wall in front of him, he watched while chewing as its tail swished past at every second. He wondered what he was going to do that night, he knew full well that he wouldn't be able to sleep without her by his side, and she knew that perfectly well too. Sometimes he swore that she did these things to him on **purpose.**

Sighing, he got up to wash the dishes then walked outside to look at their pretty garden.

Sakura had insisted that they kept her garden a flower garden instead of making it a private training zone like Itachi had wanted. Itachi had argued of course, but immediately backed down when she told him they were mementos of her mother. He inwardly cringed at the memory of him being an asshole as he told her that the flowers were useless and looked terrible anyway. All she had done in reply was smile and say that she will not allow him to make a death trap field in her back garden and destroy her beloved flowers.

Sitting in the patio in front of their garden, he wondered what type of person Sakura's mother would be. He tried to imagine an older woman with pink hair in gardening clothes trying to plant all these flowers.

Chuckling at the thought, he went back inside and searched upstairs for a picture of her mother.

He searched for ages in their room, but couldn't find any photos. He was sure that there _were_ some, but Sakura had probably put there somewhere where he wouldn't even try to check. He was one to try to respect privacy, and if she didn't want to talk about her yet with him, he wouldn't pressure her.

He sighed, falling down onto the bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. He glanced over at the alarm clock next to their bed, and saw a '17:00'. Groaning, Itachi sat up, hands on his lap.

Trying to think of something to do, he decided to stare blankly at the wall until he would either think of something to do or become sleepy.

10 minutes passed.

Groaning irritably, he buried his face in Sakura's pillow and ploughed himself through and under the blankets. He wriggled to Sakura's side of the bed, and tried to make himself fall asleep.

Another 10 minutes passed.

He turned over restlessly and rested his face on his arm. He tried counting sheep.

He didn't even get to 10.

Leaping out of bed, boredom and unwillingness to sleep, he tried to recall where exactly Sakura was supposed to go to, and what was her mission.

Putting on his (A/N Sexy) ANBU uniform on and grabbing his ninja equipment, he roughly recalled that Sakura was meant to steal some scroll from a mercenary near the border of the Fire Country. Shrugging off his boredom and irritation, he smirked as he wondered what Sakura would say if he beat her to the place. Anyone else could say that he was being extremely evil and playful today, but he didn't care.

With a huge sly grin on his face, he set off.

Meanwhile…

Sakura and her team of Jounin were waiting outside the room that contained the scroll. They already had information that the mercenary would have already hired guards to protect the scroll as Konoha had already sent less capable shinobi to do the job. They were highly underestimating their enemy.

With a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face, she turned to her left to Hinata. Wordlessly, Hinata understood what Sakura wanted. She slowly nodded back to Sakura in the dim lighting.

Activating her byakugan, she counted 11 men in the room. One of them had an enormous chakra supply, and the feel of it shocked her, forcing her to cancel her jutsu. Unactivating her bloodline limit, she turned to Sakura and whispered her analogy of the situation, apologising for the lack of information.

Sakura nodded, and tried to formulate a plan. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned to the other 3 in her team and briefed them of her plan. Three of them would try to launch a sudden attack and get rid of them all at once, while one of them steals the scroll. It was a simple standard plan that they were going by, but one that was simple enough to work.

Breathing in carefully, the pink haired kunoichi punched down the door, and started charging at the men in the room, until she saw 10 men piled up on the floor in front of her.

Stopping halfway through her tracks, she saw a familiar silhouette yawn in front of her. She stood there in disbelief, flinching as the man stood up and walked towards her.

When he was close enough for her to see through the dim lighting, she gaped at her lover.

"What the hell Itachi!?" She asked, her face in total disbelief and annoyed surprised.

He had gone a long way just to see her, and it was worth it. Her expression was hilarious, and it made even the usually quiet, shy and obedient Itachi nearly keel over from laughter. He stopped laughing though as soon as he saw her angry expression, the silent threat on his life was made apparent as she glared at him.

"I thought you might need some help, and you might be lonely on your way back," he said simply, hugging her softly after placing the scroll in her hands. She huffed at him, mumbling something about he was the one who probably got lonely without her. Itachi just continued hugging her, his smile never leaving his face, whispering something along the lines of, "Did you say something Sakura?" All she did in reply was shake her head, before hugging him back, actually thankful that he came. They didn't stay like that for a while though.

Soon after, against Itachi's wishes, she detached herself from his arms and hit him not-to-gently on the head. With one final glare, which didn't really show real anger, she walked past him to help her teammates who were currently checking the bodies of the ninja that the mercenary had hired to guard the scroll.

After quickly but thoroughly checking the bodies, not saying they didn't trust Itachi's handiwork, they just had to make sure, they made for the exit.

Running far away from the mercenary's house, Sakura lead the team of jounin's through the cold forests, the uninvited ANBU trailing behind them a good distance, making sure that they weren't being followed. They remained like this for the few hours they took to get to Konoha, as they weren't so rushed and also because their speed compared to Itachi's capable speed were much slower.

Only a few miles away from Konoha, Sakura felt Itachi's distant presence suddenly disappear, causing her to halt suddenly. She turned around on the wooden branch and tried her best in the moonlight to see where he could be. Her team members stopped too, curious at why their team leader had stopped.

Sakura threw the scroll to Hinata and ordered them to go back to the village and report, telling them not to include the details about Itachi, she would kill them if they did, or at least make every time they visit the hospital a nightmare. She intended to find where Itachi had disappeared off to.

With a bunch of nods as a reply, they continued to dart off in the direction of their village, leaving their pink haired leader behind on the branch.

Gulping, not used to Itachi disappearing, she turned to head back into the direction that Itachi had disappeared at.

She was jumping from branch to branch slowly, trying her best to see in the dark, where she felt herself trip. Her eyes narrowed as she felt herself fall, she didn't think she would trip not even in the dark. Something had grabbed her ankle.

She closed her eyes as she braced herself for a rough landing, but instead feeling warm familiar arms around her waist, and hearing a deep chuckle emit from the stranger. She shuddered from the sudden warmth.

"Told you I would make sure you won't be lonely on the way back." He chuckled, nuzzling her hair. He felt her sigh in relief as she realised it was him, making him feel a tad bit guilty for scaring her.

She unwrapped his arms from her and wriggled out of his embrace, pouting at him upsettingly.

"Mou, you're so mean. I was really scared for you." She winged with what Itachi could call the cutest pout ever. He let another bubble of laughter escape his lips, before suddenly pouncing on her, grabbing her wrists softly and successfully pinning her down to the tree branch.

He gave her a soft loving kiss, the warmth of his lips reaching her. Nibbling gently on her bottom lip, she gasped allowing him access to her mouth. Noticing her eyes droop, he smirked and slowly drifted apart, leaving her wanting even more as he drew back from her lips. He smiled at her mischievously feeling extremely self-content with himself, and released her wrists.

Getting up, he offered his hand to help her stand up. As soon as she took it though, she felt herself be lifted up into his arms and screamed.

Clinging on for dear life, she buried her face into the crook of his neck as he sped away towards Konoha, where they even passed her team members on the way there. All they did was gape at the speeding Uchiha, and cringed at their leaders high pitched screaming.

For the Uchiha, he was having a great time, her reactions were so cute that he couldn't help but tease her.

In a flash, they were home, and Sakura had stopped screaming. Instead, she was extremely still in his arms, not daring to move from his neck. He carried her upstairs to their room, to their bed and placed her on her side.

After placing her on the bed he took off her bulky jounin vest and then immediately started undressing and changing into something more comfortable to sleep with, and before she could even react, he crawled into the bed beside her.

Burying himself under the duvet again he wrapped his arm around her waist before she could escape, and despite all her thrashing and resisting, he managed to bury his face in the crook of her neck again and crushing her back against his bare chest. Inhaling deeply, he sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Gayass ending I know, but I dun care XD Itachi was probably really OOC today, but thats cause he was bored XD Like I explained earlier XD **

**Remember to read and review guys XD, but no burning please x_x I know my writing sucks already xD so no rubbing it in my face XD**

**Oh and a little spoiler for the next oneshot theme.**

**Ever wondered what Itachi did in his spare time after he met Sakura but before he managed to get her to go out with him? Find out next time xD **

**See you next time =D Byeee XD**


	2. Masochist

**Hiya again xD Before you read this, let me warn you, this oneshot sucks xD Its more based on the humour than other stuff, and cause I lamely tried to include Chinese new year + Valentines day in the story, it kind of sucks :'D But too bad xD If you want, just ignore the ending and make up your own in your head xD**

**Read and review guys :D Read and review.**

* * *

**Before the Sunset**

**Story 2**

**Masochist**

* * *

Itachi watched her carefully, taking in every single movement she made in front of him. She was aware of his gaze but decided to ignore it, although it was getting harder and harder with each passing minute, she prayed to God that she wasn't blushing. Sighing, she shifted her gaze from his eyes to his bloodied arm, and debated in her head whether she should just leave it like that to make him suffer or heal it like she was supposed to. Knowing the consequences of refusing to heal it, she knew she would have both the Uchiha bugging her and trailing her everyday even more AND the Godaime bugging her to heal one of her best and strongest ANBU members without letting Sakura get a wink of sleep.

Even though she would be bugged to death, she wasn't so keen on healing him either.

Every single day for the past few weeks ever since she had met him once a few weeks ago with her team, he had been coming in with injuries. And every day for the past few weeks Itachi had _specially requested_ that the pink haired kunoichi would heal him in the hospital, successfully taking up an hour of her precious time which she could be training in.

She didn't know _why_ he was doing this, she wasn't even sure that he _was _doing it on purpose, but if she kept healing him he'd probably make a huge habit out of it. But it was either that or have sleepless nights until she gave in.

Giving up, she mumbled under her breath as she started healing him, earning an amused smirk from her patient.

They sat there for another half an hour, his injuries were getting worse each day, which obviously meant a longer appointment time. Throughout the whole half hour, Itachi's eyes never left her, making her nervous under the heat of his unwavering gaze.

Another half hour passed, and Sakura was finally finished.

She wiped her forehead tiredly and huffed. She felt really faint, she had really overexerted herself trying to heal Itachi's arm that fast. She was even slightly wobbling, and the world around her went dizzy. The next thing she knew, she was being held in Itachi's arms and being lifted onto the hospital bed where they had been sitting.

Tucking her under the covers, he placed his hand on her forehead and made sure she didn't have a fever. He was relieved to find out that she only fainted due to chakra exhaustion, but the guilt crept up to him slowly as he remembered that it was his own fault.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Itachi sitting with her. Groaning slightly, she got up slowly, only to be pushed gently down again by her patient. She only glared in response as he grinned.

"Looks like you're the patient this time Sakura." He said teasingly, her name rolling off of his tongue smoothly, and she couldn't deny liking the way he said her name.

"Shut up Itachi." She retorted, annoyance rising, "At least I don't have a bloody arm."

He only chuckled in response, his voice resonating in her ears, she couldn't deny liking the sound of his voice either.

Showing no intention of letting her get up or leave, she decided to continue talking.

"So why HAVE you been coming to the hospital with weird injuries, and WHY request me specifically?" She asked curiously, annoyance laced in with her voice. In response, he looked at her as if she were dumb.

"To see you of course." He said as if it were a matter-of-fact thing. She just stared at him eyes wide, confused.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You can't say you actually expected me to get these wounds without dealing them myself." He said, trying his best not to laugh at her confused expression.

"EHHH!" She shouted, getting up completely and pointing at the Uchiha. "What the hell! You INTENDED to make me heal you!" She exclaimed.

"Yup."

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted, clenching her fist and sending a punch at him. He easily dodged it by moving his head to the side, then grabbed her wrist while smiling evilly. He only let go of her wrist after a few minutes, letting her cool down.

"You know…" She started, "There were TONS of other ways you could have gotten my attention without mauling and butchering yourself," she said while glaring at him.

"Was there?" His grin never leaving his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She sighed in response.

"Yeesh. You must really like hurting yourself then. Are you like, a masochist or something?" She asked while trying to wriggle herself out of his arms. She could feel his chest vibrate as he released a bubble of laughter, and then felt him nuzzle against her neck. She could just imagine Itachi sitting down in his room smiling while getting a kunai out and going, 'Stabby stab stabbity stab stabby stab stab' while stabbing his arm. Shaking away the urge to laugh at that thought, she returned to glaring at Itachi.

"Not really… But I can be if you want me to, _Sakura_." He said, watching her blush at the way he said her name again, and the implications that he had given her. Before she could reply though, he let go of her and turned to exit the room. Before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, he threw a box of chocolates her way and a red envelope at her.

Only seconds after Itachi had disappeared and left Sakura gaping, Tsunade and Sasuke entered the room in a rush. She stared at them blankly as they stalked closer to her, watching them pant heavily before starting.

"What the hell did he do to you!" They both asked at the same time, both of them shouted.

"Uh… Who?" She asked, utterly confused.

"ITACHI/THE BASTARD!"

"Ah… I fainted from chakra loss when I healed his arm, nothing too bad." She said, trying to ease the situation. Tsunade was the one who started talking first.

"Gosh, I told him not to make them too bad so you'd get tired. ARGH, why don't men ever listen?" She mumbled to herself. Both Sakura's and Sasuke's ears twitched.

"What did you say..?" Sasuke asked in slight disbelief.

"Do you mean to tell me you LET him take advantage of me being a medic nin?" Sakura fumed.

"Ah… Well not really… I'd say it was my idea to begin with…" Tsunade mumbled, fear growing. Sakura and Sasuke gave her a death glare, and Tsunade ran away, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed, until Sasuke noticed the two gifts that Sakura held in her lap. Sakura noticed his curiousity, and found herself also extremely curious at what he had given her.

Automatically knowing what the chocolates were, she put them to one side and held the red envelope in her hands.

Opening it, she found a small jade tiger pendent.

They stared at it for a while before she decided to put it back into the red packet. She put the envelope to the side and leaned back down onto the bed, deciding she needed some sleep. With the past events that just occurred, she could safely say she was going to go crazy.

Before she closed her eyes though, she gave one last glance at Sasuke, who was sitting where Itachi was sitting before.

"Ne, Sasuke." She said.

"Hn?"

"Is your brother a masochist?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it =o Read and review people. This oneshot is very vague DX but meh DX And sorry about the gay use of valentines day + chinese new year XD I'm just excited that Im getting my hong bau (the red envelope filled with money that adults give the children). I was going to give her a red envelope filled with money too but I realised thats not a really good gift if you're trying to woo someone xD So Itachi gives her a jade tiger instead, how romantic. lol.**

**Coming soon, STORY 3**

**What happens when Sakura PURPOSELY tries to make Itachi jealous? Find out next time in... *drum rolls* *silence* **

**BEFORE THE SUNSET!**

**Wooo...!**


	3. Jealousy

**Hiya guys xD The next story is out :D 'Jealousy' xD I hope you enjoy it =D Read and review people DX **

**The next oneshot might not come out in a while cause I have to concentrate for my 3rd March exams now, but still xD Keep reviewing and I might be tempted by your lovely comments to write faster xD**

**See you all later :D **

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 3**

**Jealousy**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi _really_ wanted to cry right now.

For the 3rd time since he was 6 he wanted to cry.

The first time was when Sakura had punched him in the ribs after the first time he met her. He had asked her if she had dyed her hair pink or not, and only realised AFTER she had punched him why his little brother and his team mate were giving tons of warnings behind her back when he had opened his mouth. Ah… Happy days… He was lucky his brother's friend had caught him, otherwise he would have had more injuries. He was healed immediately by Tsunade of course, but after that when she came to apologise, he had said something to make her angry again apparently, but he managed to dodge her next hit as his body remembered the pain of the last blow. He reminded himself not to talk about her hair colour or forehead in front of her ever again, at least not in a negative way.

The second time he wanted to cry was when Tsunade punched him in the ribs after the whole 'injure himself and bug Sakura' plan had failed. Technically, it was Tsunade's own fault that she had been found out in assisting the Uchiha, not his. But he didn't want to argue and be made a month before someone healed his ribs. He managed to recover after a week, Tsunade didn't let any medics go near him and told him to go stuff himself, Sakura wasn't talking to her apparently. All the annoyance at Tsunade vanished though as soon as the medic came on the 6th day, he beamed as he saw the familiar pink hair flash at his house entrance.

Those two events were quite a while ago. Itachi was now living with Sakura, both of them a happy and loving couple.

Unfortunately, that still didn't stop Itachi wanting to cry with fear right now. Cause of course, he had JUST accidently eaten Sakura's cake that she was going to give Ino for her birthday. It wasn't _his_ fault, he thought, the cake was just too tempting and delicious to stop himself from eating it. He had already been stopping himself from giving in for a whole day, and he couldn't hold back after Sakura had gone for a few hours.

It was already noon, and even though Sakura was in the hospital healing people from some emergency, she wouldn't have any time to bake another cake in time. Itachi could cook, but he couldn't cook CAKE. Sakura had used some super yummy recipe (he knew this especially since he gorged the whole thing down) that he didn't know where to find, and he sucked with the oven. Itachi was DEAD.

He tried to calm himself down.

'_Calm down Itachi, it's just a cake. Sakura won't kill me.' _He tried to convince himself, trying to think positively, but failing. _'Maybe I can run away far enough by the time she gets back home so she won't be able to kill me, I'll just stay in hiding until she calms down.'_ He gulped at that last thought, he knew if she didn't let her anger out somewhere he might be in hiding for up to 10 years.

He turned to the front door of Sakura's apartment, grabbing his spare key in case she intends to lock him out again like the last time he had pissed her off. His hand reaching the door handle to open it, the door opened on its own, and he was met with happy unknowing emerald eyes. The urge to cry came back again.

"I'm homeeee!" She sang, she had rushed out of the hospital as soon as she could, and couldn't wait to see the look on her lovers face when she came home early. She was surprised to see him in front of the door though, maybe he had known she would come. What a surprise spoiler!

She then looked at him and analyzed his face.

"Hey, you have something on your face." She said, and instinctively licked it off his cheek. As soon as she did though, she froze.

"Itachi…" She started and Itachi stepped back, his face showing utter horror.

"Did you by any chance, eat the cake that I slaved over for hours for Ino?" She asked in an evilly innocent and calm voice. Itachi could only nod in response and put his arms in front of his face, bracing himself for what was about to come flying his way.

Instead of a barrage of fists, all he heard was a disappointed sigh.

He lowered his arms slightly and looked at her. She looked disappointed and tired, not even angry anymore… Just upset. Strangely enough, he could tell what she was thinking. 'Does Itachi do these things on purpose, or does he do them by accident… Maybe we aren't meant to be together after all…' is what she was probably thinking, and Itachi was dead on.

Sakura sighed and walked past him, her shoulders slumped and her vibrant eyes now tired. She walked into the kitchen and went to their spare money jar. Taking out a handful of money, she opened her purse and let the coins slide out of her palm and into her silk purse. Turning around back to Itachi, she didn't even glance at him once as she walked back outside in the direction of the shops.

He wanted to feel relieved that she wasn't angry at him, but he couldn't. Instead, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and it didn't take an idiot to understand why.

He knew she was upset with him, really, really upset with him, but this time it hurt him much more than any punch could. Now he sort of did wish she had just gone and punched him, instead of leaving such a miserable and anxious feeling lingering in his chest.

Sighing, he walked upstairs and sat on the bed, not expecting Sakura to return till at least late in night. Until then, he'd just have to bear waiting.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

She just absolutely couldn't believe it.

He **knew** that the cake was meant for Ino's birthday, and that she would have baked him one specially if he had just asked. In fact, he could of even eaten it YESTERDAY if he wanted, at least he would have given her another day to bake another one. But no, he decided to eat it right before she was supposed to meet up with Ino, forcing her to buy a different more crappy cake and make up an excuse for Ino.

Well if he expected her to make an excuse to Ino saying he DIDN'T eat it, stuff him!

She marched to Ino's house early without a cake in her hand, and stormed into her room, seeing Ino still trying to decide which outfit she would wear.

Slowly, Ino managed to calm Sakura down, feeling somewhat sad for her pink haired best friend when she heard what had happened.

"Shhh Sakura, calm down. Maybe it's something in their Uchiha blood, he IS the older brother of Sasuke you know." She comforted, rubbing an annoyed Sakura's back. Sakura was so angry and frustrated she was on the verge of crying. In fact, she did.

"I just don't see why…" She sighed, "Maybe he just doesn't love me as much as I love him. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together Ino, it feels like whatever he does wrong is on purpose against me. Like that time he accidently set our dinner on fire, twice. Or like that time he accidently agreed to a mission right before we were supposed to be meeting up with my parents."

Ino didn't like where this was going. Even though Sakura was only talking about the bad things that had happened, she knew that Sakura was so happy with Itachi, and she probably wouldn't be any happier with anyone else. But Sakura was really upset about this, so it should be up to her to help things run smoothly.

"Ne ne, Sakura." She whispered excitingly, shifting her eyes to the windows and door, acting as if someone could be spying. Her acting worked, Sakura was interested now, "How about we test to see if Itachi _does_ love you or not. Which of course he does." She added rushedly. Sakura didn't know what Ino had in mind, but she was interested to say the least.

"As long as it doesn't end up like the time you tried to hook me up with that crazy drug addict from that book store across the street…" She said, shuddering at the memories.

"It's not my fault, I didn't know he was one of those pervert type people…"

"Ino, hes a BOOK STORE PERSON. Not saying they're all bad but, HE WANTED ME TO STRIP DOWN NUDE LIKE IN HIS MAGAZINE!"

"Ah… Yeah.. I remember now… Don't worry, it won't end up like that… I promise… I think…" Sakura looked at her blonde friend, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can help me. But only if you forgive me for not being able to bring your cake. And it doesn't involve me trying to seduce him." Sakura had said the last part jokingly, but she gaped at Ino as she had cursed under her breath. She obviously DID want her to try to seduce the mighty Uchiha.

"Kay, first thing we have to do is…" Ino trailed off.

* * *

Itachi sighed.

He looked at the clock dismally and it read 0:14 a.m. Groaning into the palms of his hands, he let a muffled agonised scream exit his throat.

Suddenly, he heard a soft click of the door, and his heart jumped as he saw her. She didn't look so upset right now, in fact, if Itachi could tell properly she looked pretty happy to extent.

He was about to speak, he was about to apologise, to say sorry for eating her cake and causing her trouble with her best friend, but she started talking first as she grabbed a pouch from her bed drawer.

"I'll see you soon, I'm gonna hang out a bit more with my friends. See you soon!" She said, not even looking at him. She had left as quickly as she had appeared, and left an even greater cloud of agony over Itachi's head.

Sighing again, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep without her, especially with this emotional distress in his hands. Thinking it was a smart thing to do, he cast a sleeping jutsu on himself, making sure he'd sleep for at least 5 hours before waking up, hopefully next to a sleeping Sakura.

* * *

He woke up at about 6 a.m. but found the rest of the bed empty. Disappointed and glum he got dressed in casual clothes, he disdained wearing the jounin vest since Sakura laughed once at the sight of him in a green puffy vest.

Not bothering to eat breakfast, he put on his shoes to take a walk around the village.

Walking slowly amongst the morning dew, he yawned as he entered the early market streets, the stalls buzzing noisily with people already trying to get the best bargains.

He was passing one particular café that was already being queued for by a ton of people ready to get their breakfasts, when he noticed a flash of pink sitting on a table with a guy he didn't know.

Sharingan activated.

He looked at the guy. The guy had long brown hair, in fact if he didn't see the outwardly open yukata type shirt he wore, he would have thought he was a girl. The man had silver eyes, and his own narrowed as he recognised that trait being of a Hyuuga.

His eyes shifted slightly to the right, looking at Sakura's happy and energetic expression as she talked about something not important to the man sitting next to her. She didn't seem to have noticed him glaring at them yet, but her company did. The Hyuuga glanced in his direction, making dangerous eye contact with the Uchiha, then laughed through his nose and turned his attention back to Sakura.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga's rude actions and he felt the edges of his lips twitch as he formed an evil smile.

Since Sakura hadn't noticed him yet, he'd use that to his advantage. Forming a quick seal with his hands, he turned smirking as he heard screams from behind him. His smirk widened as he could tell the Hyuuga was glaring at him with anger, so annoyed that he even had a murderous aura around him. He turned around once more to see his handiwork, and sniggered as he saw loads of spaghetti and meatballs drizzled all over the Hyuuga's head, then quickly left the scene.

He was jealous of course, he could openly admit it, but he was definitely sure that Sakura would never cheat on him, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun right? As long as Sakura didn't realise it was him who did it to her friend, he was safe.

Of course, he would ask her where she had been later on in the day when he had a chance, or maybe in a few days after she had forgiven him. IF she forgave him that was.

Sighing, he decided to watch Sakura's day go by in the shadows, he had nothing else to do and he really wanted to find a chance where he could properly apologise for the eaten cake.

* * *

That day had gone by slowly, really, really slowly.

After the Hyuuga scene, Itachi watched in mortification as Sakura left him to hang out with some other guy and his dog in a park. Then after that, she went to a Yakiniku barbecue restaurant for lunch with some fat guy and a guy he recognised as another jounin called Shikamaru. After lunch she gone training with this guy with a bowl cut haircut and thick bushy eyebrows for about 2 hours, before going back home to take a shower. Before he could catch up with her after she got out of the shower, she was already leaving to go to a ramen shop called Ichiraku's, and saw her eat out with his little brother and his blonde team mate.

During all of that, he threw several sticks in the park for the dog to catch, trying to separate Sakura and Kiba, but it ended up with them running together and having more fun than just walking slowly.

At the Yakiniku restaurant he tried luring the Chouji out with junk food, but it didn't work since Shikamaru had already brought him a whole bag of junk food.

With the training he didn't even bother trying with Lee, he was at a point where he was asking himself why Sakura would choose a guy in a spandex green suit over him to spend time with.

By the time she had gone to see Naruto and Sasuke, he kind of gave up and went home, tired from all the trailing and meddling he did that day. He decided to lie in bed for the rest of the night and sulked.

* * *

Itachi heard someone, or some people, walk through the front door. He heard two pairs of feet, though one of them sounded like they were being dragged. Worried, he walked down the stairs to the entrance and saw his little brother supporting a VERY drunk Sakura. Itachi opened him mouth to speak but closed it shut after he found he had nothing to say.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her. She drunk a bit too much whilst we were hanging out in a bar." Sasuke said as he passed her gently to Itachi. Itachi slowly reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, his left arm sweeping her under her knees so she was carried bridal style. He thanked Sasuke politely and turned to leave.

"She's really upset you know." He heard from behind him, making him turn around slowly again.

"On the verge of tears I think, she was shouting it really loudly when she was drunk." He continued, watching his older brother hunch his shoulders slightly.

"Mah, don't worry. It's Sakura in the end, she'll forgive you soon, she'll probably even forget what she was angry with you about. It WAS just a cake right?" He offered, trying his best to comfort his brother. Not that he specifically _liked_ his brother, just that it was really scary for him to see his brother so upset. All he got back was a sombre 'Un'.

Turning back around to put Sakura to bed, Itachi gave a slight bow before walking up the stairs. Sasuke knew the way out without him having to escort him a metre away from where they were standing.

Walking up the stairs he paid attention to her soft breathing, and the subtle creaks of the floorboards as he stepped on the wood.

Entering their room he placed her slowly onto the bed, sitting next to her. He watched her carefully as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Nnnmmnm…" She whimpered, her head obviously hurting. He didn't know how he could help her other than by getting her some aspirin, so he stood up to look for some. Suddenly, he got pulled down, and found himself be straddled by his drunken patient. He looked confusedly at his captor and saw her smirk playfully.

Suddenly, her smirk turned into an angry frown as she sat down on his legs and crossed her arms.

"What's the point in even trying to seduce you anyway… You don't even like me!" She blurted out randomly out of nowhere, successfully confusing the Uchiha. All he did was let out a muddled "Huh?"

"Bah, even though I tried to even get you to get jealous with all those guys, you still don't care!" She continued, getting more upset by the second.

"Hey wait…" He tried to cut in. She didn't let him though.

"ARGHHH! I knew it! I should have stuck with Sasuke after a- MMMPHFFFFH!" She got cut short before she could finished, her screams of protest muffled by his lips. After a while she started kissing him back, when he then drew back from.

"You were saying?" He asked cooly, before pulling her down for another passionate kiss. She kissed him back eagerly, pulling the hair tie away from his hair. Just as her hands reached for his shirt, he pulled back again but flipped her over so he was the one on top this time. He smirked at his victory as he tied her hands together behind her back, and slid off the bed to go downstairs to get some aspirin. Laughing even more as Sakura yelled at him furiously from the bedroom, he made a mental note that he'd continue what they were doing soon… Very, very soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD Remember to review it :D**

**A hint for the next story~**

**Ever wondered what happened when Sakura went round the Uchiha Compound after she was going out with Itachi for the first time ever? Find out next time in...**

**BEFORE THE SUNSET**


	4. Temper Temper Sakura!

**You'll be all happy to know, that I've already written Story 5, cause its a shorter one and it was a random story idea that I thought up while watching Top Gear on Sunday xD lol, watching the ice skater rub it in that he beat the car's ass in the skating rink :'D Happy memories.**

**This oneshot is a funny one, in my opinion, and yeah, Sasuke is being abused by everyone xD Especially in Story 5! Read and Review people! I probably won't add the next story up until I get like, more people read this xD So it will probably be added on like... Saturday maybe?**

**I hope you like this story xD See you soon!**

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 4**

**Temper Temper Sakura**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Itachi." A dark scary voice echoed through the streets of the Uchiha Compound, ironically enough the words didn't come out of Sasuke's mouth. They came out of Itachi's girlfriend's, Sakura's mouth.

She growled at him and glare at him behind his back as he did a little hop, making her stomach bounce uncomfortably on his shoulder. Itachi was grinning happily, totally ignoring the pink haired girl's death threats and glares, and also ignoring the looks that his clan members gave him in confusion and even in amazement as he carried his lover fireman style over his shoulder. Of course, he had binded Sakura's hands and legs, and totally sealed any chakra temporarily before dragging her towards the direction of his parent's house, completely aware of the fact he would end up in a crumpled heap of broken bones in the first 5 seconds if he hadn't.

Smiling happily as if this were a normal everyday thing to him, which it was to some extent, he noticed her thrashing slow down, she was obviously running out of stamina. Now the worst she could do on top of the bruises he had already been given along his back and chest was just threaten him, which she was already extremely enthusiastic to do.

"Oi, LET ME GO YOU UCHIHA ASSHOLE!" She screeched, loud enough for the whole Uchiha Compound to flinch at her insults. Itachi just carried on walking happily, skipping slightly to annoy her more.

"LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS."

"Mmm hm." Itachi just replied, totally immune to all her insults and threats, pissing her off even more.

"JUST YOU WAIT, WHEN I GET DOWN AND GET UNTIED, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She shouted, thrashing about once again as she started to recognize where they were currently.

Itachi kept walking calmly, almost at his parents' house. He chuckled at the thought of his parents managing to hear her insults from miles away.

"ARGGHH, LET ME GO YOU GOD-DAMN UCHIHA! AND GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" She screeched, pounding against his back with her bound hands.

Itachi instead lifted his left arm up and waved at his surprised parents waiting at the gate.

Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto had heard from their sons about Itachi's beloved girlfriend, but this was more than they expected.

"Wow." Was all his father said, his wrinkles creasing as he began to chuckle lightly at his son's lover,"I'm guessing Itachi was right when he said that she had a bad temper."

"LET ME GO! YOU ASSHOLE! RIGHT, THAT'S IT, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THIS FOR ANOTHER MONTH!" She shouted, unaware that his parents were in viewing range. Itachi's parents just cringed inwardly at her threat, watching Itachi's reaction to it.

Itachi set her down gently, undoing her chakra seals, untying her legs then her hands. Immediately after he untied her hands, his face met an angry fist and was flung back several houses away. She was about to run towards him to beat him up some more before she heard a soft 'poof' coming from where she had punched him. His parents only gawked in horror at their maybe-future-daughter-in-law as she swore under her breath, glaring at the ruins she had made with his body. Several Uchiha's came closer to the house, but far away enough to stay away from the pink haired beast. Other Uchiha's were helping evacuate the fallen houses' belongings and residents. Eventually Mikoto and Fugaku turned their heads to their right as they heard a content sigh.

Unfortunately Sakura also heard it, and all the Uchiha's witnessing watched in amazement as they saw a pink blur flash past them into the direction of Itachi, who grinned as he ran for his life. Sakura punched where he was on the floor, next to Mikoto and Fugaku. Luckily, they avoided the massive crater that was created as Itachi had carried them to safety.

"I-TA-CHI!!!!!" She screamed, totally intent to kill.

Suddenly, they heard an irritated scream come from the centre of the crater. They peered over the roof, and saw the pink haired kunoichi being bear hugged by their son, and she was thrashing like crazy. They watched as their son just chuckled and grinned at her, kissing the top of her head lovingly as he sealed the rest of her chakra again. By this time, Sakura wasn't so angry, having taken out 4 houses and almost mauling her boyfriend's parents in broad daylight. She sighed angrily and pouted, stopping her thrashing completely, letting Itachi hug her properly.

"Do I SERIOUSLY have to stay?" She asked, which to the both of them in their own type of language meant that she was giving in. To anyone else, it would just be her last chance for her to get out of visiting her lover's parents. Itachi just nodded, resting his cheek on her head as he cancelled the kage bunshin that had carried his parents to the roof of their house.

Detaching themselves from each other, they stood close together, facing the direction of his parents. Fugaku understood and picked up his wife, transporting them down to their rubble of a courtyard. Analyzing the rubble that had been made, they looked at the kunoichi amazedly, wondering how someone with such a small body could do that much damage to their house, AND their son.

Sakura must have thought that they were looking at her because of the damage she caused, which was partly true. What she thought was guilt crept on her and up her back, but realised it was just Itachi's playful hands. Sighing, she swatted his hands away and bowed slightly to his parents.

"Gomen na sai, I'll pay for the damage I caused." She said respectfully, but she totally intended on taking the costs out of Itachi's bank account, he was the cause of all this! His parents just looked at her surprisedly, and didn't reply. Instead, they invited them inside the house for the long awaited tea that they had prepared for their son's girlfriend.

Sakura followed attentively, not knowing where everything was. She turned to see really pretty flowers, then turned back around and saw an empty hall. She panicked, not knowing her way around, finding herself completely lost.

Luckily, she was saved by a gentle nudge on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, and saw her team mate stand in the corridor. His first thoughts were to ask what she was doing here, but instead chose a different approach. He sighed, grabbing her wrists to lead her to his room and talked as he led her.

"I thought it was you making all the noise and ruckus outside, I just didn't think it would ACTUALLY be you since it's the Uchiha Compound." He said, not glancing at her once as he led her around a corner.

"Bastard Itachi dragged me here to meet your parents." She said, and he stopped. Meanwhile, Itachi sneezed, earning a concerned look from his parents. It wasn't going well so far. His parents not only thought now that his girlfriend abused him at home, but also that she didn't take care of him well enough so he caught a cold. Itachi knew better though, and to be honest, didn't care what his parents thought of them being together. He had only brought Sakura to them as something that they would have to do anyway eventually, he had no intention of letting his parents interfere in their relationship.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her.

"You're meeting my parents? And in front of them you destroyed how many houses?" He asked incredulously, changing direction to the main living room instead of his room, not knowing from before that she was here to visit them.

"Ah… Not my fault. And I'll pay for the damage costs! I promise! Just with Itachi's money instead!" She said adorably, making up excuses to her worried teammate.

Sasuke stopped again in front of these two doors, and he started whispering.

"Oi, Sakura, are you seriously here to visit my parents?" He whispered, trying to make sure no one could hear them.

"Yeah, Itachi dragged me here." She whispered back, unaware of Sasuke tensing his muscles.

"Right, listen up," He didn't like the way things were going, they were sure to try to break his brother and his team mate up after what had already happened, "Don't anger them anymore, they'll really make living with Itachi a living hell."

"Mah, they can't do nothin' to me. I'm the Godaime's apprentice. I'd like to see them TRY breaking us up." She countered, confident that his parents couldn't be that bad.

"Listen to me!" He said, a bit too loud to be safe. He ignored that, and carried on, "If they can't get Itachi to break up with you today, they'll force Itachi to do things too against his will, or ask the Godaime to increase his workload and stuff, as well as your own. You may think that the Hokage won't do that cause she's like a mother to you, but my parents are crazy people!" He said, totally unaware of his father standing behind him, and the mother and son sitting in the room, looking through the opened sliding door.

"Sasuke…" Uchiha Fugaku's voice came out murderously, and Sakura could only watch as her team mate disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a wooden log behind. Fugaku sighed, before looking at Sakura and gesturing to the kotatsu table.

Walking behind him slowly, she walked towards the seat next to Itachi and sat down as gracefully as she could. She flinched in annoyance as she heard an almost impossible to hear snigger from next to her. She glared at him in response. All he did to reply her glare was put his hand around hers, squeezing it gently as an apology, an apology she accepted grudgingly.

"Sakura-san, here's some tea." She heard Mikoto say, and thanked her as she poured some green tea into her cup.

Seconds that felt like minutes passed, then minutes that felt like hours passed. Itachi never took his eyes off of Sakura, and Sakura never took her eyes off her lap, looking down and not daring to look into the eyes of her lover's parents. It was Fugaku to speak first, startling Sakura with his stern voice. She was lucky Itachi was holding her hand, she would have jumped otherwise at the sudden sound of his deep voice.

"You must be Haruno Sakura. Both Itachi and Sasuke have told us much about you." He stated, smiling with pride as she seemed to cower even more into a corner. All she did was nod in response, Itachi squeezing her hand more tightly, aware of her justified fear.

"They told me you are the apprentice of the Godaime, Tsunade-sama. Is that true?" He asked, giving her a chance to speak.

"Ah, yes. I trained under her for about 4 years."

"What rank ninja are you?"

"I'm a jounin, I'm not sure what ra-."

"She's an S class." Itachi interrupted, his gaze still not moving from her as he spoke gently, his voice comforting her. Fugaku looked at his son carefully, he was surprised to say the least Itachi had picked such a girl. First of all, she had pink hair. Second of all, she was way more than willing to hit him in her anger, let alone kill him. Thirdly, she didn't have much self confidence. He wanted to know what was so special about this girl that attracted his son to her.

"Ne, ne. Itachi-chan," Mikoto started, gathering Itachi's attention, but he still didn't move his gaze, "Why don't you get some of our old photo's of when you were younger, Sakura would love to see them."

Itachi finally moved his head to look at her curiously, about to ask why she had asked him and not gotten them herself without his permission. Mikoto knew this and continued to talk.

"I asked you because at least you can have a chance to hide your baby photos." She said as she giggled, giggling even more as she saw her son disappear in an instance as soon as she said 'baby'.

Sakura gulped, realising after Itachi had left that she was all alone with his parents. Thankfully, Itachi returned in a flash, taking Sakura's hand hostage again and kissing on her forehead, as he handed her the photo album.

Ignoring his parents completely, he opened the album, letting one half of it sit on Sakura's knee and the other on his own.

Sakura watched him as he opened the photo album for her one handedly, looking away to the photo album as Itachi made eye contact with her making her blush. Out of nowhere though, she heard a fake cough.

"We'd like to see too." Fugaku said, pretending to clear his throat some more.

Clumsily, Sakura grabbed let go of Itachi's hand and lifted the photo album to the middle of the table, blushing as she accidently touched Itachi's knee. After she put the photo album on the table, she put rested her elbows on the table part, leaning in to look at the photos. Meanwhile she felt Itachi's hand on her leg, and it was slowly moving upwards. She prayed to god that she wasn't blushing as much as she thought she was.

Mikoto, well aware of what her son was trying to do, decided to intervene.

"Ah… I remember this photo," she said as she leaned in as well, "Itachi-chan was just 13 years old, we had to blackmail him to get him to take this photo." She giggled at the memory and Fugaku smirked, earning a puzzled look from her guest.

"Eh? Huh come? And what did you blackmail him with?" She asked puzzledly, unaware of Itachi's retreating hand, he was trying to drink some tea to hide his embarrassment.

"Itachi-chan is a bit camera-shy Sakura-san. We blackmailed him by threatening to shave him bald while he was sleeping. Heehee, he didn't sleep for a week."

When she heard this, Sakura looked at her lover, who was currently drinking tea, making sure the cup and his hands blocked her view of his face. The only problem was, he wasn't able to see the devious smile forming on Sakura's lips.

"Ne, ne, Mikoto-sama, do you have a camera?" She asked politely, laughing inside evilly as Itachi choked on his water. Unfortunately for him, she already gripped his wrist, making him unable to escape. Sweatdropping at the couple in front of them, Mikoto tried to smile.

"Uh… Sure. I'll go get it for you." She said nervously, and got up, getting a camera and handing it to Sakura.

Itachi already knew what was going to happen, and since he knew escape was futile, he lay flat on his tummy and pressed his face against the tatami mats, trying his best to not let his face be seen by the camera lens.

Sakura cackled evilly as she switched the camera on, sitting on his back and pinning his right arm down. Fugaku and Mikoto looked in curiosity at the pink haired girl's tactics.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-kun. You can either face the camera now or face the camera after I strip you down in front of the village and make millions of copies of it, then sell them to your fan girls and become a billionaire." She said with an amazingly straight face. Fugaku and Mikoto didn't expect their son to take it seriously, they thought it was just an empty threat, but they were wrong.

They looked in horror as Itachi murmured "I give." And rolled over, pouting and looking annoyingly at a corner in the room. Sakura just smiled and turned around, asking if his parents would like to join in on the picture. They accepted of course, their son ever since he became 15, never allowed photos to be taken of him.

Giggling, she made a kage bunshin to hold the camera, and let Itachi get up, still holding his wrist. Standing next to him in front of his parents, she made a Victory sign with her fingers, and told her clone it was ok to shoot.

Just as the flash went on, Itachi grabbed Sakura and turned her to him, pressing his lips against her own, smiling at his victory, before running off after the photo had been taken, leaving an angry Sakura.

"OI, ITACHI! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed, both her kage bunshin and her disappearing in a puff of smoke as she hunted the Uchiha down.

Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto looked blankly at the empty spot where their guests had just been, before looking at each other. They laughed, before picking the camera up.

It was Mikoto to speak first.

"Yayyy! We're going to have grand kids!" She said, and watched surprisingly as she heard a choking noise from outside the room. Before their youngest son could escape though, Fugaku tugged on his hair.

"We're crazy people eh? I'll show you to disrespect your parents in front of guests!" He roared, before pulling him in the room and tieing him up, ready to lecture him and scold him for the next few hours.

All the mean while, the two Sakura's were still chasing Itachi, whose grin couldn't become wider.

* * *

**Crap ending, I know xD But it seemed cool when I wrote it xD After I upload story 5, IM SERIOUSLY not going to update till 3rd of march has been over and done with xD I keep getting pulled in by cool ideas, but I will put my foot down D: Not literally, last time I did it literally I stepped on the switch that switched the socket powers on and off, and my comp went sayonara baby xD**

**Oh and, after all of that, Itachi's parents accepted Sakura as she was the only person who could make him willingly take a photo of him, willingly let her beat him up, and willingly threaten him in front of his friends xD And the fact that she CAN beat him up. **

**Oh and, Itachi had already paid in advance a few days before this in case Sakura destroyed any buildings, he's smart like this xD Knowing that Sakura would go ballistic XD roflmao**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3 Its like, proof people like my stories xD and makes me wanna update more and earlier xD**

**Story 5 is shorter, but I like it.**

**Hint of what the next theme of Story 5 will be!**

**What happens when Itachi and Sakura have a life or death fight against each other... In POKER!**

**Find out next time in.... *drum rolls* *silence* *snores are heard* *SMACK***

**BEFORE THE SUNSET!**

**Review or else! DX bye guys x3**

**Oh and people, it has come to my attention that people are reading these oneshots without reading "The Definition of Being Unfair" Even if you don't need to read it to make sense of this, it DOES make a lot more sense etc etc since this WAS based on it XD You can get to it from my profile under the other stories I wrote. D: **

**Do look at it xD Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar cream and marshmallows on top? With extra sprinkles and choccy shavings? XD**


	5. Poker

**Yooo xD How are you guys xD This story is a bit perverted, I was feeling bored so I wanted to make something (that I think is funny) XD Might not be so funny to you guys xD**

**This Oneshot is set before Itachi and Sakura moved in together, so like XD I hope that makes more sense XD**

**Read and review guys :D**

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 5**

**Poker**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was once famous for his poker face. In fact, he was using it right now in a game of poker against Sakura.

They were in his room, playing poker, the wage was that the person who lost had to do anything that the winner asked them too. For Itachi and Sakura, this would be a battle of life and death.

Itachi looked down at his cards, and cringed inwardly at his rubbish selection of cards. He prayed to god that Sakura wouldn't notice and play down some cards to let him get some.

Sakura looked at her own cards, and smirked. 'Heh, just because he has a great poker face doesn't mean he's good at poker necessarily.' She thought inwardly, looking happily at her sexy Royal flush.

Giving one last wide smirk at her boyfriend, she placed her cards down face up, allowing him full view of her cards. Judging from the withdrawn expression that he had, she guessed she had won. Screaming with joy as he laid his cards flat, she cackled evilly at her great victory, before smiling at him wickedly. He cringed at her devilish look, she looked like a predator looking at her prey, but one that decided to play with it (torture it) before ending it.

Sighing, he asked her what her request was.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was finally returning home from a month long mission to Sand, and couldn't wait to take a shower.

Walking along the corridors he twitched as he heard a surpressed moan coming from his brother's room.

He walked closer to it and could hear talking.

"Itachi… Harder…" He heard Sakura's voice, mortified by what she was saying.

"Ah… Not there…" He gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"OUCH! TOO HARD!" He heard Sakura scream, and heard his brother sigh immediately afterwards. Knowing he really shouldn't, he opened the door with a mortified look, to see Itachi and Sakura sitting on the bed sat up.

They both looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Sasuke instead looked at Itachi, whose hands were on Sakura's shoulders and back, his legs around Sakura and Sakura sitting there innocently, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"What…" He started, gulping before he continued, "What were you doing?"

Sakura and Itachi looked at him, then looked at each other. Both seemed to blush before they howled with laughter. All Sasuke could do was look at them horrifically.

They laughed for 5 minutes, then slightly settled down after a while.

"Otouto-chan, we weren't doing what you thought we were doing," He started, then added something else to tease his little brother even more, "It's too early for that anyway." He watched in amusement Sasuke's horrified face at his implications towards his pink haired team mate, before being nudged in the stomach lightly by his blushing girlfriend.

"Don't worry Sasuke, he's only joking. I kicked his ass in Poker so I get to make him do anything I want him to do. So I asked for a massage." She said, also amused at her team mates silent accusations.

"Wait." Itachi started, gathering Sakura and Sasuke's attention completely.

"If you thought we were doing that, why did you barge in like that?" He asked smoothly, successfully making his little brother go red. Sakura caught onto his teasing, and helped out.

"Oh yeah… Now that I think about it… Doesn't that mean you expected to see us naked and stuff?" She said cheekily. Sasuke's face suddenly matched the colour of his favourite tomatoes.

"FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GONNA BE THEN I WONT BOTHER TO TRY TO SAVE YOU FROM HIM ANYMORE!" He blurted out before shutting the door and running away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"!" Sakura laughed so hard, and Itachi joined in after a while. They couldn't stop laughing for ages.

"We're so mean!" Sakura managed to huff out, out of breath from laughing so much. Itachi just chuckled in response.

"He's adorable when being teased."

"Yeah." Itachi said whilst nuzzling against her neck, nibbling on her skin, earning a seductive moan from Sakura.

"Hey…" She started, half-heartedly trying to stop Itachi's hands from sneaking up her shirt, "I thought you said it was too early to do anything."

"Mmm, he's had his warning, and my parents are out." He said sexily as he placed his hands on Sakura's abdomen.

"Mmm, true…" She murmered breathlessly, giggling as he touched her nose with his own.

"Heh, I'm always right." He said as he straddled her hips.

Meanwhile, Sasuke cringed in his room as he heard even louder moans than earlier, horrified as he could tell that they weren't just playing poker anymore.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke-kun XD Isn't that so cute xD**

**And uh XD Sorry, I was feeling bored, and I wanted a laugh XD So I randomly thought of the idea roflmao. Remember to review XD I don't have much to say other than I wont be updating for a while (until after my exams xD seriously seriously seriously now DX) **

**Also, read the oneshot it was based on! (Found on my profile under my stories XD)**

**"The definition of being Unfair" cause I know not many of you have read it D:**

**Hint for the next story theme ~**

**What happens when the roles switch and Sakura takes the leading role when it finally snows in Konoha? **

**Find out in the next chapter of...**

**BEFORE THE SUNSET XD**


	6. Snowed In

**I felt guilty for not updating for a while DX So I did, but now I really must study DX**

**Read and review people! xD**

**And wish me luck for my exams!**

**PS: FFS, fanfic net got rid of my pleases at the start so it looked like ! =[**

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 6**

**Snowed in**

* * *

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee." She asked in her best pleading and sweet voice and put on her best puppy dog eyes that she could whilst pulling on his arm. It had been a whole hour since she had started bugging him. Unfortunately for her, her boyfriend already knew her tactics and refused to even look at her, knowing he'd give in as soon as he saw her face.

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Her pleading got louder, hugging his arm with her body.

"No."

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed out as he started walking to their living room, dragging his arm along with her trailing onto the floor as she held on tight to his arm.

"No!" He turned around this time glaring at her with his famous Uchiha glare, cursing inwardly as he fell for her tactics again, and falling into her trap which forced him to look at her puppy dog eyes. She even sniffled a tiny bit, her eyes teary. Groaning louding, knowing that he'd never win, he gave in.

"…FINE!" He growled.

"YESSSSS!"

"BUT!" He started, gathering Sakura's attention completely. He watched her as she braced herself for his terms and conditions.

"Only for a few hours, and if I get sick you're looking after me." He said gravely, telling himself to remind himself later to build up a resistance to Sakura's begging, he would never live it down if Sakura kept using it to her advantage, she'd make it a big habit.

"Yayyyyyy! I love you, Itachi-kun!" She sang, and hugged his arm happily. He sighed in response.

"Let's go get ready th-"

"You go ahead first! I need to sort something out first!" She interrupted him, apologising with a small clapped hand gesture and a pout. Itachi looked at her puzzledly before offering to help with whatever she needed to do, but Sakura had already prepared excuses, so he just shrugged it off.

"Wrap up warmly then. I'll see you soon, where do you want to meet?"

"Hmm…" She started thinking, placing her fingers under her chin as she thought it through. "How about the park?"

"Sure, I'll see you there." Itachi said as grabbed a coat and slipped into boots, leaving Sakura in the house alone.

* * *

He was waiting under a tree, trying to avoid any more snow to land on him. Sighing, he looked blankly at the untouched blanket of white snow in front of him, apart from the deep footprints he made of course.

It had been snowing quite a lot in Konoha, this amount of snow in Konoha was extremely rare. In fact, the majority of the people in Konoha were either snowed in, or refused to go out, thinking the snow would kill them or that it was the end of the world. Since those were the people who weren't ninja and had never travelled before, there were hardly any people on even the busiest of streets. Of course, right before the snow storm the people had gone out to buy tons of groceries, stocking up before they got snowed in like they expected, but now even the shop dealers were staying at home, snowed in by the fluffy ice.

Knowing there would hardly be any other ninja in Konoha at this time, the majority of them were busy on missions, only a handful maybe, maybe even less than that, were in Konoha still. He could probably count the number of jounin and chuunin ninja left in the village with his fingers. He and Sakura were just lucky, they had just came back from an S rank mission and were allowed a small rest, they probably had another day after this to relax.

Sighing, he felt sorry for his lover, she had been overworked lately before and after they did the mission. Before she had joined his team to accompany them as a medic nin on an S rank mission to the country of waves, she had had 48 hour shifts in the hospital healing people who were in critical condition, with only about a half hour break for a rest. He remembered coming back and forth to bring her food and clothes, even asking Tsunade if she could give Sakura a break. And as soon as they came back of course, Sakura had gone back to the hospital. She only stayed there for about an hour though, since Itachi didn't realise that she planned to continue healing people as soon as she came back from a tiring mission.

Sure the mission they had been on wasn't that life threatening, Sakura was never in danger as long as Itachi was there. He was like her knight in shining armour, but more like, a T-shirt, ANBU body armour and arm guards and trousers instead of shiny plated metal. But still, the bare thought that she wanted to continue her back breaking work worried Itachi to no end.

Only realising after an hour after they came back what her intentions and plans were, Itachi sped off to the hospital and literally dragged her out of the hospital. He was right to do that too, since she was exhausted, almost fainting halfway through a patients treatment (not surgery thankfully) and not even energetic enough to argue as Itachi picked her up to carry her out of the hospital room.

Sighing once again, he watched more slush snow down. Crossing his arms, he carried on with his thinking.

He guessed he would surprise her tonight by cooking dinner for her or something, anything so she would have a little bit less work to do, and little more time to relax. Sakura usually liked it when he cooked, she would always say his cooking was really yummy and so much better than her own, but he'd secretly always think that her cooking was better. But he knew better to argue.

He started to wonder what he would cook for her tonight, would he make onigiri for her or would he try roasting something? Although, the last time he tried roasting something it ended up setting on fire. How was he supposed to know he was actually supposed to use an oven instead of katon'ing it to char grill it. Sighing, he guessed he'd just make onigiri for her, but he'd put in extra effort to make it tasty, just for her.

Suddenly, just as he was deciding which type of filling he'd put on the onigiri, he almost jumped in shock as a ton of white freezing snow toppled down on him.

His mouth left hanging as the snow immediately chilled him and breathing in pulses as he tried to contain his delayed anger, the ice melting through his scarf and icy cold water trickling down his bare neck, causing him to shudder momentarily before he unfroze, turning around and activating his sharingan to locate his attacker.

As he turned around, he ducked as he felt a violent impulse aiming at him, and cringed inwardly as he managed to dodge a snowball.

In the direction of where the snowball had come from, he watched as a familiar pink haired girl came skipping towards him, giggling at his snowy choice of fashion.

"Heehee, gotcha!" She giggled and put on one of the cutest faces Itachi had ever seen, and for a brief moment didn't care that she was laughing at his humiliation. But after that brief moment, he put on an annoyed face, glaring at her half-assedly. They both knew that if it was anyone apart from Sakura, Itachi would have suiton'ed her by now for revenge.

Instead, he smirked as he shaked his head to get rid of the snow, like a wet soggy dog would, and started chasing Sakura whilst grabbing a handful of ammunition. She shrieked as she felt herself get pummelled by snow, and started giggling as he slipped and fell over. Annoyed that she was laughing at him again, he debated that it was unfair for him to be humiliated in public twice without getting some vengeance. And so, he pulled onto her ankles and grinned widely as she screamed, falling and sending a cloud of powdered snow flying on top of them.

They played around like that for quite a while, doing things like making snow angels, snowball fights, intense snow castle wars, snow imitations and finally making a traditional snowman.

It took them quite a while to make the snowman's body, the snowman was even taller than Itachi, and had somehow stolen Sakura's pink woolly scarf and hat. Itachi put leaves under the hat to make it look like it had hair, and gave it a carrot nose that Sakura had brought along with her. Sakura laughed as she engraved eyes into its tummy, making it have a really stupid expression.

They sat in front of the snowman silently, leaning back as they laid their legs out in front of them, having a small rest from all the snowy excitement and fun.

Sakura was admiring their work, not noticing Itachi come closer to her.

When she did, she looked in confusion as he slowly unwrapped his scarf, and wrapped half of it around Sakura, sitting back down next to her and placing a hand over hers.

Giggling, Sakura got up suddenly, pulling Itachi along with her, kind of choking from the sudden tension. Getting a kunai out while Itachi tried to loosen his scarf again, catching his breath, she engraved a few words onto the snowman's fat tummy.

After she had done, she looked at her boyfriend again, and giggled once again like a schoolgirl, with what Itachi thought was a small blush on her cheeks.

Walking towards the snowman and Sakura Itachi looked curiously, before a small smirk appeared on his lips. After adding something to the snowman, he watched as Sakura looked at it curiously. Letting out a small 'heh' out, he kissed Sakura on the forehead lightly before letting a kage bunshin come up from behind her and throw a massive snowball on her, smirking as he heard a outraged shriek.

Running around again as they continued their life or death snowball fight, local residents that stayed at home could hear Sakura's screams from far away, some thought they were under attack even.

An hour later, Team 7 minus Sakura passed by the park where Itachi and Sakura had been playing. Naruto stopped in front of the giant snowman, and looked in amazement at the great battle that had taken place there. The other members did the same, amazed at how people could cause so much mayhem and disruption in a park with just snow!

Sasuke looked at the snowman and recognised a familiar pink hat and scarf that his brother had probably once bought for Sakura. Chuckling as he saw a message, the first part probably written by Sakura, engraved into the snowman's poor belly, his grin suddenly vanished as he felt 4 balls of snow thwack him in the head.

_『__**ItachixSakura**_

_**For forever and a day**_

_PS: If this snowman disappears before its due melting time,_

_The culprit will suffer._

_So fuck off otouto.__』_

* * *

**Bold print = Sakura's message**

**Non bold print = Itachi's xD**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter xD Review people! Let me know what you think of my story :'D**

**Hint for the next story storyline ~**

**"What happens when Itachi tries to guilt trip Sakura to his advantage? Find out next time in....**

***drum rolls***

**BEFORE THE SUNSET**

**(Another hint = It's a continuation of the snow stuff) xD**

**Enjoy people :D and remember to wish me luck for my exams DX Imma need it since I've been spending my time writing :'D lol**


	7. Bunking

**I'll warn you now, this is a terrible chapter filled with total OOCness and randomness, mainly because I had a major writing block for this chapter etc and didn't like writing out this story idea DX Thus the reason why it took so long for this to come out because I had to literally force myself to write this . **

**Even so, please read and review D: *is a total review whore* xD You should have noticed that by now.**

**I didn't beta read this, cause I hated the chapter so much, but still DX Gimme your feedback xD Even if its negative, at least it shows you read it xD**

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 7**

**Bunking**

* * *

"Ughh…" Itachi moaned, apparently much louder than he thought since he heard amplified thuds on the ground approaching him. Knowing it was Sakura, he tried rolling over, letting the now humid cloth roll off of his sweaty forehead. He was rewarded with a soft cool hand being pressed against his forehead, whilst he felt Sakura roll him back over to face the ceiling.

"Itachi…" She sighed, soaking the cloth in cold water and wringing it dry as she was about to lecture him to stay still and go to sleep, but the thought was lost as she saw his suffering face. "Hang in there."

They were snowed in Sakura's house, along with the rest of Konoha. The snow had become extremely heavy and was getting worse by the second. No one dared to go outside now as they were expecting several more blizzards during the course of the week, not even the shinobi would try to venture outside with the several metres of snow burying the bottom half of the village.

And of course, during the course of the weather getting harsher, Itachi and Sakura got snowed in as well, as well as Itachi catching a serious cold.

Panting heavily under the piles of duvet on top of him, he groaned as he felt like he was being impaled with several sharp spears whenever he took a breath. He had only had about one or two colds in his life so far, and he wasn't enjoying the experience that came with this one. He felt light headed and totally carefree, something he wasn't used to.

Sakura watched him sadly, guilt choking her as she knew it was her own fault that he was in such pain. Noticing her saddened face, he painfully reached out for her hand, which was leaning next to him. He sent her a soft smile, making her want to cry.

"Ii yo Sakura," He smiled weakly, "So long as you take care of me well." He tried to sound as cheeky as he could manage, but his voice came out as a rough croak and made Sakura even more worried.

"I-I'll go get you a glass of water." She said quietly, her meeker and more worried side coming out. In truth, Itachi was much more concerned for Sakura than Sakura was for him, and she was REALLY worried. Letting a small croaky sigh, he guessed she was blaming herself a lot.

She shouldn't blame herself, he only fell sick like a few days after they had gone out in the snow, but at least she was taking care of him even though the promise was to look after him if he got sick because of her.

Sighing again, he watched hazedly as he saw an incoming pink blur. She was holding a cup of water and a couple more pieces of cloth. She set them down next to their bed, and tried to help him sit up.

Itachi, who when started going out with Sakura also started to learn how to do things out of pure whim and was strangely uncaring about things that needed common sense due to his fever, leaned closer than she expected to her neck, leaning his head at the crook of his neck and rubbing his cheek against the soft skin. Annoyed at his playful actions, she sighed as he put his arms around her to keep her in place, completely intent on staying there. Collecting the water again, she held it to him expecting him to drink it. When he didn't, she sighed again and started negotiating her freedom.

"Here's some water." She offered, trying to tempt him with the clarity of his throat.

"Nu." He said abruptly, cutely pouting straight after whilst rubbing his cheeks against her neck once more. Sakura looked at him horrifically, praying to god that what she thought was happening wasn't happening.

"Itachi…" She said cautiously, praying not to get too much of a reaction out of her boyfriend as she gulped.

"Nuuuuuu!" He winged, crushing her waist with his arms and definitely not letting her go. Sakura in response, set down the water somewhere safe, and put a hand on his forehead and a hand on her own.

"Fuck, you really DO have a fever." Sakura panicked, before a voice in her head retorted a simple 'No shit Sherlock. How long did it take you to find THAT out?' She ignored that sentence, and tried to escape from Itachi's caging arms, pausing when she heard a diabolical and evil laugh/giggle from him.

"Itachi! Let me go! I don't want to use force on you." She warned, but only earned more giggling from her captor. With a muffled scream of frustration, she sent chakra to her arms and released herself from his arms.

As soon as she had, she jumped to the other side of the room and backed away, her arms in defensive positions while watching him sulk. Nothing could defend her for his next attack though.

He looked at her sadly, puppy dog eyes set in place. Cringing half in guilt and half in awe at his really good puppy dog eye act, she let her guard down for a split second. And a split second was all he needed to pin her down onto the floor, and that was what he did.

Smiling gleefully at his victim, he leaned in closer and let his body completely lax on top of hers, using her as a comfy pillow. Sakura however, was thrashing about under his hold, he was using chakra to bind her, so her own was ineffective and useless.

"OI, ITACHI! LET ME GO." She shouted, kicking and thrashing, no longer trying to hold back on her strength.

"Mmph." He groaned as she kneed him in the stomach slightly, rolling away from her as she managed to get up. Not giving him anymore chances, she ran downstairs hastily and stopped in front of some cabinets in the kitchen. She opened them and tossed whatever was in them away until she found some sleeping pills and flu medicine. She ran upstairs again to see an eager Itachi waiting for her to return.

Skidding slightly as she halted to a stop, gulping as she saw him watch her with something she couldn't classify in his eyes. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the box of medicines in her hand, retreating back a couple of feet and getting ready to run.

After two hours of wall punching, bear hugs, mindless kicking (From Sakura of course, Itachi didn't attack her with anything apart from hugs and snuggles), wrestling and unfairly being sat on, Sakura finally managed to give him the sleeping pills and flu medicine, something she should have done much sooner in the day.

Sighing, she caressed his sleeping face lightly, and made a mental note to never let Itachi get ill in front of other people, especially girls. No, scratch that. Never let Itachi get ill at ALL. Even though his uncharacteristic behaviour was beyond cute, like the last time he had gotten a fever, she didn't think she could survive another Itachi bear hugging session.

Yawning slightly, she rested her head where his chest was buried under the duvet she placed over him, and dozed off.

* * *

Itachi woke with a faint smile, looking around at the ruins of their room quietly, not trying to wake up his pink haired lover as he woke. Sighing in relief, he knew that he wasn't ill anymore, the only evidence that he had ever been ill being the various holes in the walls and the scattered frozen puddles that lay around his bedside.

Witnessing her shiver slightly he sat up, and without making a noise he placed a blanket over her. Freezing whenever she stirred, he watched her chest expand and deflate whenever she breathed.

He watched her with worry, he didn't know how long she had been sleeping like that in the cold. In their room at the moment, it felt like it was just over 5 degrees, no one's central heating in Konoha was working as the village was bombarded with heaps of snow.

Watching her sleep with caring eyes, he was worried hugely. She hadn't had much sleep whilst he had had a fever, and he couldn't remember most of the things that happened while he WAS ill. But judging by the damage dealt to the room and furniture… and the giant bruise on his stomach, he could tell that SOMETHING had happened.

Knowing that she was probably exhausted, he half wished that she fell asleep ages ago so that she could finally get some rest, but he also half wished that she only just fell asleep, worrying that she was vulnerable to the cold all this time. Looking again at the mass of duvet on top of him, and the only blanket that he had just placed onto her on her, the guilt increased.

Laying back down onto the bed he turned his head to look at their bedside clock, which had probably toppled over onto their floor. It read (or so he thought, since it was analogue with no digits whatsoever) around 5:41am. Closing his eyes, he began to think and plan what he would do to make it all up to her, since even though it wasn't her fault that he got ill, she still looked after him.

Sure, it could have been her fault that he got ill since she DID force him to play with her, but still. He had only gone out to play with her for that one day, but that had been a whole 2 days before they got snowed in and he started to get the symptoms of a cold. Even through all that time, he never once did believe or blame her for the fact that he got ill.

His eyelashes fluttering open, he gazed at her sleeping form again, his eyes softening as he imagined how guilty she must have felt when he suddenly broke into a feverish hallucination, and how worried she must have been when he fainted in the middle of the corridor.

He looked to the left of him, and saw a bowl of water and about half a dozen pieces of cloth, all soaked and left everywhere. Probably from when he was still burning up, only probably since he couldn't remember what had actually happened.

Slowly, he realized, despite all of the guilt crawling up his back, he realized that he couldn't remember a single thing from when he was ill to now, and that he had missed all the opportunities of letting Sakura spoil him. He never saw her watch him worriedly or take his temperatures, and nor did he ever see her tuck him in! He didn't even get to taste her special homemade cooking for him that she probably made for him! (A/N Itachi… You wish. Roflmao) and nor did he get to experience the joy of her spoon feeding him it! Sort of sulking as he knew he probably wouldn't have another chance, he formed a few hand seals together and made blood rush to his cheeks and head, making it seem like he had a fever. It technically wouldn't be completely lying, since he seriously did have a pounding headache.

Before he knew it, he had already formed a calculating plan, whilst pretending to be asleep still but still ill. He would make sure he made sure that she completely spoiled him. He would definitely be able to see her tuck him in and taste her homemade special cooking, and definitely **definitely** make her spoon feed him.

He gently lifted his knee up a tiny bit, since that was where she was sleeping. He nudged her a little bit and gave up after a while, suddenly remembering that Sakura was a really deep heavy sleeper. He guessed he would just have to wait for her to wake up naturally (which Itachi knew could take a whole day, Sakura was one to like her beauty sleep), he remembered back to when he had just moved into her house, and was amazed at her sleeping habits. She would rarely sleep, but when she did she was out like a log for unbelievably long periods.

Once they went to sleep together like usual, and Sakura used his arm and chest as a pillow (she kept twisting and turning to find the most comfortable spot, in the end choosing his arm) and Itachi couldn't move away until the next night, when she finally woke up. If you think that was bad, once she slept for 3 days, and would have slept for longer if she hadn't been bullied awake by Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and of course, Itachi. When they HAD woken her up, they never expected her to punch Naruto through the walls of the house all the way to the Hokage mountains (A/N I don't know what the name for it is, roflmao xD). They couldn't tell if she punched him because they woke her up, or if it was because he groped her breasts. Of course, after she sent Naruto flying to the mountains, she went right back to sleep, hugging Itachi's pillow in her arms. Itachi though, had other plans.

He had ran straight after Naruto, and when he had found the crater where he had landed at, he smiled innocently at Naruto, who in return eye's gleamed with happiness, saying something like, "You really DO care about me!" with teary eyes, moved beyond tears. He had a full 5 seconds of pure idiotic unknowing bliss, before he realised Itachi was smiling really peculiarly, and he was SMILING (whilst Sakura wasn't there). He started to chuckle nervously whilst looking down at the Uchiha's feet, not daring to look at his face as he slowly approached closer. That day, Naruto, and then the village who heard what had happened later, learnt very well to never try to grope the Uchiha Prodigy's girlfriend.

Sighing inaudibly, he felt Sakura stir slightly on the bed. Watching her wake up slowly, he immediately switched to sick acting mode and coughed slightly. It took her a few moments to get completely sober, getting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at him making eye contact, then looked away slowly. Then, she looked back startledly and immediately jumped back, crouching with her arms in a defensive position.

Itachi didn't understand what had happened, so he just kept coughing.

Sakura stayed crouching with her arms in front of her for about five minutes, before she noticed Itachi wasn't acting any stranger than what he would be on a normal day. But wait, his cheeks were slightly more pinkish than normal and she could tell by his aura that he had a temperature. But then again… He hadn't pounced on her yet or acted completely bizarre yet, meaning he couldn't possibly be sick. Unless of course, what happened last night wasn't due to his fever.

Itachi watched Sakura as she debated in her head whether Itachi was actually ill or not, making Itachi feel much more self conscious than he looked and slightly worried that he had been found out. Assuring himself that wasn't the case, he shook his head again and coughed even more. Sakura's eyes shot up and Itachi celebrated mutely how he finally got her attention.

She walked slowly to him, her steps slight and cautious as if approaching a wild animal. Itachi didn't notice this though, he was too caught up with childish excitement.

She slowly reached out for his forehead whilst he continued to pretend to cough, placing a hand on his forehead and her other one on her own. Itachi looked up to Sakura with the most hazy eyes he could put on, and even shivered a bit. Sakura withdrew her hand slowly, she was definitely confused.

He had all the signs of having a fever, apart from the fact that he wasn't acting totally bizarre. She DEFINITELY knew that he acted weirdly whenever he had a fever, so she wasn't sure what was happening. She looked at him softly but still cautiously as he rolled his hand over his stomach, wincing in pain as he did. Slowly, she knelt onto the bed, making sure she wasn't coming too close to him.

She wasn't sure she wanted to heal him yet, but even if he was a hugging monster when ill, he was still her lover. Sighing slightly, she placed her hands over his ribs and stomach, and gathered her chakra. She watched his pained face relax slightly, and noticed with her chakra that he was summoning his chakra to his forehead to increase his temperature. Not letting her outward appearance show her annoyance, she inwardly glared at him. He was completely unknowing of course, and she would take pure advantage of this.

When she had finally finished healing him, she stood up from the bedside and turned to the door. Itachi was about to ask where she was going, but she beat him to it.

"Since you're ill, you can't come to the date I was going to ask you to…" Sakura said, her voice void of any anger that she had just felt, only laced with the bare mischief and fun she was imagining. "It's too bad, _Ita-kun_, I'll just have to ask Sasuke or Naruto to come with me."

She turned her head around slightly and had to stop herself from bursting out to laughter as she saw his heartbroken face. Itachi was just gaping at her with disbelief, looking at her with some of the most adorable begging eyes she had ever seen. In fact, she could probably sworn that she saw tear droplets there too.

"Sorry." She said with a hint of humour in her voice, feeling tremendously triumphant and good about herself as she did. She turned to leave but was rugby tackled at the waist and sighed as she landed on the floor.

There lay Itachi, perfectly healthy looking with his face pressed against her belly and whimpering like a child, saying stuff like "Wow! Look at this! I'm all better now!" and hoping he could still fool her. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

Instead, Sakura looked at him evilly, and scolded him.

"I already knew from the start you were pretending!" Sakura yelled, causing Itachi to flinch and wince slightly at the remains of his past headache.

"But… When I WAS sick… I couldn't remember anything… I just wanted you to take care of me…" He said whilst looking downwards seriously, his voice void of any playfulness anymore. Sakura saw this, and started to feel guilty. All he wanted was for her to take care of him, therefore she shouldn't feel this angry at him right? But then again, look at what he made her do! Two broken walls, 5 smashed expensive crystal glasses, broken picture frames everywhere, bruises on her arms, legs, stomach and even bite marks on her neck! Huffing, she detached his arms from her waist and glared at him angrily.

"Too. Bad." She said through gritted teeth, and stomped out of the room, locking it as she went out.

Wincing as he heard a slam of the front door as she left to go outside into the blizzard, he sighed.

"Oh well, it'll be my turn next to be the Doctor." Was all he said as he buried his face in her pillow, chuckling at the fact that his girlfriend just walked out into the freezing cold with only a sweater and tracksuit bottoms on her.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like the crummy chapter XD Review please xD Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this, I have a kind of cool-ish plan for the next story. But before that, I'll write the next chapter to Fragmented Lullabyes xD Also, remember, if you haven't already, READ THE PREQUEL TO THIS! (The definition of being unfair) which is another ItaSaku oneshot I wrote. Even though this happens before that story happens, I would prefer if you read that first since I like forcing people to read things in non-chronological order and it will make this series much more meaningful (kind of) xD**

**Preview of the next story ~**

**"What happens when Sakura challenges Itachi to a spar?"**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...**

***drum rolls***

**BEFORE THE SUNSET!**


	8. Forgetting The Distractions

**I hope you enjoy this chapter XD It's quite short, cause I got sidetracked with other story things and exam studying, but its finally here xD I was really vague in this one and didn't write a lot of the things I wanted to mention in it, but oh well xD I still like it.**

**Please read and review guys xD It's nice to know what you think, and that you actually did read this xD**

**Enjoy =D**

**Oh, and this is how they became lovers. lol.**

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 8**

**Forgetting the Distractions**

* * *

"Oi! Itachi!" Sakura shouted across the training grounds from where they were sparring. Itachi smirked knowingly back, his eyes filled with challenge and mischievous intentions.

"What is it, _Sakura_?" He said calmly, her name rolling off his tongue smoothly.

"Stop it." She ordered, her eyebrows furrowing and fists clenching as she glared at him when he smiled playfully.

"Hmm… Stop what?" He already knew what she was talking about, but she was really cute when angry.

"**That**." She said through gritted teeth, sending telepathic death signals to her spar partner. Itachi raised an eyebrow, his arrogant smirk still written all over his face. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura, his hands caressing her arms and his tongue licking the back of her neck playfully.

"Oh, you mean **this**?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi cringed in horror as their female team member elbowed the Uchiha in the gut savagely, holding back their sigh of relief when they realised it was just a kage bunshin. They didn't want to get caught up in Sakura's wrath. They had been sparring, well, if you'd call that sparring, for about 10 minutes so far, and Itachi was still untouched, as was Sakura. Watching Sakura and Itachi fight with each other, they could tell Itachi was enjoying it too much, he had been doing 'that' the whole time, and they were kind of embarrassed to be there watching it. Unfortunately, they HAD to, Tsunade had told them all to watch each other spar with Itachi to create new tactics in case they had to fight a strong enemy. 'If you can beat Itachi then you can beat almost anyone!' She had said, and smiled cheerfully as they all winced in dread.

What they knew that Itachi didn't, was that Itachi was severely underestimating Sakura's temper, and that if he lost focus for even a split second, he would get his ass handed to him.

Which he did.

"Eat this!" She roared as she sent him a fearsome knuckle sandwich. (A/N…Do they even use that term anymore or am I just old? XD)

Upon coming into contact with his face with her fist, she noticed something. She had forgotten about something. Something really important. In fact, it was **three** things she had forgotten about.

The first thing she had forgotten about. Was.

The fact that Itachi was an idiot.

Screaming in rage as he reappeared behind her, hugging her and groping her bum, she attempted to elbow him whilst trying to knee him in the gut at the same time. This is where the second thing she had forgotten came into play.

The second thing she had forgotten about. Was.

The fact that she had underestimated how much of an idiot Itachi was.

Yelping as Itachi blocked her simultaneous attacks, she practically screeched at him as he pulled her towards him, shuddering in half pleasure and half creeping shock when he ran his fingers along her stomach. Annoyed at the fact he smirked when he noticed her arms grow goosebumps and noticed how she shuddered, she tried yet again to hit him, totally intent on smashing his overly handsome face in.

Which of course, is when she remembered about the third and most important thing she forgot.

"Sakura… Don't forget… If I win our next brawl…" he breathed into her ear, causing her to blush as his breath tickled her neck.

Suddenly, she felt herself be pinned down onto the floor, and glared at her captor as he straddled her hips. A smirk that right now she hated more than everything in the whole entire world appeared on Itachi's face as he knew he had won. And to make her angrier, decided to share it with the world.

"I win_ Sakura_." He said cheerfully, saying it much louder than he had to, "So since I won, you have to keep your promise."

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke all looked at each other before looking back at the pink haired kunoichi, confused on what exactly the Uchiha meant by that.

"I didn't even agree to those conditions! You can't force it on me! I wasn't even sober!" She wailed like a child who had just lost a bet, pouting just like one too. Itachi just carried on smirking and denied what she had just said.

"Nope. I have it in writing. The Godaime was there too. You agreed to be my girlfriend if I beat you, and I have. Too bad, _Sakura-chan_." He whispered the last sentence into Sakura's ear, making sure no one but her could hear her. As she blushed a furious cherry red, he ducked onto her then rolled across to dodge some shuriken that were sent in the direction of her team.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!? MY SAKURA-CHAN-" Naruto started.

"Our. Our Sakura-chan dobe." Sasuke corrected.

"**OUR** SAKURA-CHAN DID SO NOT AGREE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND. ESPECIALLY NOT IF IT WAS TO BEAT YOU." Naruto exclaimed, totally not believing what the Uchiha had said. The Uchiha just smiled in response.

"Like I said, Naruto-kun, I have written proo-"

"You could have forged it! You have sharingan!" Sasuke interrupted.

"I have written proof, and the Godaime witnessed the event." Itachi continued, ignoring his little brother's outburst.

"…And what event would that be?" Kakashi asked, "Tactics again?"

"Of course Kakashi-senpai. Tactic number 13, get the victim drunk first and get influence from a respected person to come as an excuse." He explained vaguely, as if that was all it took to understand. And it was, for Kakashi at least.

"Ah." Was his only reply, leaving a gobsmacked Naruto and Sasuke speechless. Nevertheless, Naruto still tried to understand.

"Aarghhh! I don't get this! I just don't get this! Why would Sakura-chan agree to such stupid terms and conditions!? Plus she never gets drunk without me! I'm so confused-ttebayo!" He whined, and Sasuke for once nodded in agreement silently.

"In simpler words, I asked Tsunade-sama to trick Sakura into coming drinking with us, and made sure Sakura was extra drunk, then taunted her until she agreed to my terms. Like I said, Tactic number 13." He explained simply, still not getting off of Sakura.

"What the hell! Where did you get these Tactic numbers from? From Kakashi's idiotic perverted books or something? I can't believe YOU of ALL people would do that!" Sasuke shouted, worried for his teammates safety and his own sanity. Sakura spending more time with Itachi meant Itachi AND Sakura spending more time annoying him. With that equation in his head, he concluded that 1 + 1 equalled pure hell.

"How did you guess? And it wasn't like it was that evil, Sakura was more than happy to give me herself if I beat her." He said, and smirked evilly as he said the next, restraining Sakura from punching his lights out, which was what she _really_ wanted to do right now, "I think it was something along the lines of 'Yeaaaaaah right, as if you can beat me. You wouldn't be able to lay a *hic*… FINGER on me if I was fighting you properly… And sober…' so I taunted her some more and challenged her to a bet, letting her choose the conditions first. 'Heh, if I kick your ass in the next fight, Iiiii'm gonna so force you to run around the village naked and video camera it, then I'll become a million *hic* air… no wait… Billionaire… *hic* mwahahahahhaa…' is what she said next, so I agreed and told her if I won she'd become my girlfriend. To be honest, techniqually you're the one who offered the bet in the first place, so I don't see why you're complaining, _Sakura_."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura surprisedly, then shrugged it off and concluded once more than they couldn't blame her for wanting to become a billionaire. They sighed, knowing Itachi would have his way in the end no matter how much any of them tried to stop him, so they may as well give up now.

"Oh well, sorry Sakura, enjoy your life with him." Naruto said, placing his arms behind his head and walking off in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Same." Sasuke agreed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets while walking off. Kakashi had already ditched her. 'Serves her right for going out drinking without inviting her first sensei', he thought tearfully, 'Oh well, she's going to become a _true woman_ after tonight it seems.'

"WHAT!? OI, YOU GUYS! HELP ME! OI! HE'S **YOUR** BROTHER SASUKE! HELP MEEEEE!" She screamed after them, trying her best again to push Itachi off of her, even summoning her chakra to fight against him, but finding it impossible as he himself also could use chakra infused strength.

'Damn Tsunade for teaching me the bad habits of gambling and drinking…' She thought inwardly as she tried her best to ignore his heated gaze.

Noticing they were all alone, Itachi smirked at her predatorily, teasing her slightly as he licked his lips.

He bent down to her ear again, and whispered, "So _Sakura_, what do you want to do first?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it XD Sakura never managed to escape from Itachi and she gave in eventually, though it didn't need much effort for him to win her over XD lol**

**Review people :D Like I said earlier, it's nice to know what you think and that you actually read this xD**

**Hint for the next story;**

**'What happens soon after Itachi and Sakura start dating? Whats more, what happens when Team 7 decide to pull a prank on him..?'**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME **

**IN**

***drum roll***

**BEFORE THE SUNSET!**

**See you next time XD**

**PS: Edit, I changed the storyline of next chapter xD Sorry guys, I may put the previous theme in the one after that, but who knows xD**


	9. Pranks

**Hey :D It's been a while since I've updated this, sorry for the long wait xD Also, sorry its only half a 'story' since I wrote this part of it a long time ago, but never got round to doing the rest since I kept having a sort of 'writers block' on it, (I get it whenever I write too long a chapter, it makes me feel like Im hopelessly repeating myself etc) xD**

**Hope you enjoy it, review please :D**

**Oh and blame fanfic net if theres any jumps, skips, gaps or things missing. This thingy is /fail**

* * *

Before the Sunset

**Story 9**

**Pranks**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Sakura said almost sarcastically, before pausing to take in all the information she had heard from the other pair of injured and beaten up ANBUs, who were currently sitting in another room being healed and protected by Tsunade.

"As soon as they walked into the room, I don't know _what_ it was, but _something_ compelled you to randomly beat these poor guys up." Sakura grinded through her teeth, restraining an audible growl after she had finished. The man sitting opposite her just looked away casually, with an expression that reminded the pink haired medic of a little boy being told off. _One that didn't care about what he did either_, she reminded herself.

"Well?" Sakura finally asked, bored of the silence. No reaction was rewarded though as Itachi remained passive, staring out of the window next to him. Sakura just stared at him angrily, her hands shaking slightly as she clutched the clipboard tightly, almost crushing it in her grip.

Before Itachi could even turn around, he felt a giant clipboard be slammed upon his head, snapping the wood in the process and leaving various sized splinters lodged in his hair whilst his angry girlfriend left wordlessly, fuming.

* * *

"I hate you." Sakura heard from the blonde girl sitting next to her. All she did in response was nod and say "Mmmhm."

"I **really** hate you." She repeated, causing Sakura to sigh annoyedly.

"Yeah yeah, you told me about 5 times already this night." She said, placing her royal flush down on the table, face up to make the other 3 girls in the room moan in agonizing loss. That is, until Ino finally had it and stepped onto the table.

"ARGH! I HATE YOU!" Ino screeched, making out to punch her but unable to as she was pulled back by an annoyed brunette.

"Oi, Ino, hold it in. This is POKER. Someone's SUPPOSED to win." Tenten told her matter-of-factly, sighing as she pulled the girl back down to her seat.

"Yeah but! Huh come **she** gets all the good luck! She's been winning ALL night AND she gets the hot guy!" She whined, pointing at said girl in the process. This time, it was Hinata's turn to stop Ino.

"But Ino-san… We've only played one game so far." She said gently, wincing guiltily with her pale silver eyes as Ino glared at her.

"Oi, Ino-pig, don't blame Hinata, she's done nothing wrong. And plus…" Sakura sighed, gathering all of the girl's attention.

"And plus..?" Ino encouraged.

"We're not really… You know… I don't even know if he likes me and stuff…" Sakura said dismally whilst looking downwards to the table. All three of them knew what was going on between the Uchiha and their friend, and that was exactly why they had teamed up with the guys to try to bring the pink haired kunoichi and Uchiha heir closer together. 'Heh, just wait till they see what we have planned…' Ino thought maliciously, she loved playing matchmaker more than almost anything else, the almost meaning shopping and dating herself, 'Argh, those guys better not fail their mission.'

"D-Don't worry Sakura-chan… I'm sure Itachi-san treasures you a lot." Hinata stuttered, avoiding Sakura's benevolent gaze as she was sure she would accidently spill out the night's plans.

"Yeah right. He treasures me my ass. You know what happened the day before yesterday morning? We were supposed to go out on a date and stuff and I waited an HOUR for him at the stupid bridge thing." Sakura huffed, tears of angry condensing slightly, she finally couldn't hold it all in, "So after an hour, I started looking for him kind of worried since he is never EVER late for anything… And…" She trailed off.

"And? What happened?" Tenten asked.

"And- And HE WAS FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS!" Sakura wailed, her face buried in Ino's shoulder, who was currently patting her on the back trying to console him whilst making plans on how to torture the bastard later. Tenten and Hinata seemed to be able to read Ino's mind, and whilst one of them was totally agreeing with her thoughts, the other one who was more calm attempted to remind them that they were here to try to make their relationship better, not worse.

"Ino-san, Tenten-san, we're here to make them happier, not to torture any of them…" Hinata whispered, hoping Sakura wouldn't hear her through all of her violent wailing, and luckily she didn't. Pouting, both Tenten and Ino nodded, and Ino continued to comfort her.

"There there Sakura… I'm sure you saw something completely different in reality. I mean, it's Uchiha ITACHI for god's sake. He wouldn't do it 'cause he loves you and stuff, and he'd be scared of you killing him and stuff." Ino offered, but Sakura just pulled away from her slowly and shook her head.

"They were arm in arm, and one of the girls was even feeding him dango… At the place we were supposed to have our date too…" Sakura cried, "I wonder if he accidently asked the wrong girl by accident…"

"Are you sure he wasn't under genjutsu or something? I'm sure he wouldn't ditch you on your first date right after he spent AGES plus a lot of his blood trying to get you to be his girlfriend." Tenten tried to cheer her up, but knew she failed as soon as Sakura continued to cry.

"Nope. He was calling their names out and plus, they work together in ANBU sometimes… I bet he just wanted to be my boyfriend to piss Sasuke off, or to show off to someone or something…" Sakura sniffed. Hinata opened her mouth and was about to say that he wouldn't try to show off or something, but she closed it in fear when she saw the evil look on Tenten and Ino's face.

"Oh… Is that so..?" Ino said darkly.

"Heh heh heh heh heh… I dibsies the first punch…" Tenten bugsied.

"Eh?"

"Fuck no, I'm having it. How dare he do this to one of our best friends, he's not going to ever be able to have children after we're done with him." Ino chuckled darkly.

"Yeah but… That's not even half of it." Sakura sighed, totally interrupting Ino's chuckling.

"Huh?" Hinata huh'd confusedly with Tenten and Ino.

"What do you mean that's not even half of it?" Tenten asked.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off.

* * *

Meanwhile over at a pub, Naruto being the only one sort-of-drunk, Sasuke who was sitting next to Itachi, Itachi who was staring deeply into space, Shikamaru who was leaning back on the sofa and staring at a lamp, Kiba who was busy checking the back of his hand, Lee and Neji who were just staring at Itachi, were all sat around a table. In silence.

No one chose to speak, because they had practically nothing to talk about since the older Uchiha was here. Curse Ino for asking them such a stupid task. They had no problem making their relationship better for the sake of Sakura, but what they had been asked to do was way out of line.

Coughing, Naruto laughed awkwardly, aware of the awkward silence that had been surrounding them for what felt like forever.

Moments later, they all heard a sigh coming from the older Uchiha, and watched as he tried to get up. Remembering instantly the punishment for not succeeding in whatever Ino had asked them to do, which ranged from constant fangirls bugging them to spreading huge rumours that they were all gay, they immediately tried to stop him.

Thankfully, before Itachi got past the table, Sasuke jerked his leg up and pulled Itachi back down to his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke growled viciously.

"Where do you think little brother? Home." He shrugged, and made to get up again. This time, Sasuke barricaded the exit with his arms, and forced him down onto the seat.

"No way. We need to have a talk with you." He said.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan was pretty upset yesterday and the day before. When you two were supposed to be having your date the day before, she came back to us and joined in with our training. And then when Sasuke and I teased her about you and her she didn't get angry or anything, and then when she had to spar with Sasuke…" Naruto shuddered, "Ugh, it wasn't pretty."

"What, my brother getting beaten by a girl?" Itachi smirked, earning another glare from said person.

"Seriously Itachi-san. What happened during your date with Sakura-san?" Lee asked, trying to make the reason he was dragged here for not in vain. Itachi just sighed in response.

"Well, I was on my way to the bridge where we were going to meet up, when **your**," He pointed to Kiba, gathering his attention, " and your," he pointed to Neji, "sister and distant cousin dragged me off and stuffed dango in my face, chasing me when I tried to get away."

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled as he stopped looking at the back of his hand, "You mean the apparently cute guy my sister apparently traumatized for life yesterday was YOU? Godspeed Itachi. Godspeed."

"Which distant cousin of mine are you talking about? I'll be sure to tell her not to go near you anymore." Neji stated, making a note in his mind to apologise to Sakura for her ruined date.

"Wait." Shikamaru interrupted, finally coming into the conversation, "If that's all that happened, why is Sakura so upset?"

"She caught us at a bad moment." He said, and that explained it all.

"Ah." The rest of the guy's said, wincing as they imagined what had happened.

Another few moments of awkward silence passed by, until Sasuke decided to speak again.

"So… What type of 'bad moment' did she see?"

A silence followed as Itachi closed his eyes slowly. After a suspense filled minute, he opened his eyes and started talking.

"They were dragging me arm in arm across the street around an hour later, stuffing dango in my face again after I asked them via their names not to."

"Ouch…" They all contributed.

"But why didn't you use some uber running away jutsu to get away from them?" Naruto asked.

"Unless in training or forced to in a mission or in a life or death situation… Or Sakura, I refuse to use violence or force with any girl."

"Yeah but, that still doesn't explain you not trying to escape."

"One of them is especially skilled with her nose, and the other one with her eyes. They'd follow me and catch me, and if I did try to run away, I wouldn't be able to get back to Sakura knowing how dedicated they are to abducting innocent men from their dates."

"Ah… Sorry about that… I'd try to talk to my sister but like…" Kiba explained, but Itachi understood completely.

"It's ok, I don't know how you can live with such a… well… 'impetuous' woman…"

"Yeah… it's… it's hard."

"Anyway, what did Sakura-san do after that?" Lee asked.

"Uh… She uh… Kind of threw a note at me with a kunai attached, and aimed it exactly at my head." He shuddered, remembering unhappily the difficult feat it was to try and dodge it while the woman were still towing him along.

"What did the note say?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, just the usual 'I'm going to kill you' type note. But this one was written with either blood, tomato juice or ketchup. Or all three." Itachi said, grabbing the note from his trouser pockets. Handing it to Sasuke, they all watched as Sasuke grimaced as he read her messy handwriting. While that happened, Lee attempted to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure Sakura-san didn't actually mean to throw it at your head directly. Perhaps she was just trying to frighten you." Lee offered, but everyone around the table shook their heads.

"Nope, Sakura isn't the type to just let something like that go. She would never try to just frighten him if she saw that. I'm surprised she didn't go upfront and murder him… I mean like… Wow… She even sent a death threat instead…" Shikamaru explained, mumbling something about troublesome woman under his breath. Neji and Sasuke just agreed. Naruto decided to move to sit next to Itachi and pat his back.

"Don't worry 'tachi, we'll protect you! Sakura will DEFINITELY forgive you once she hears your side of the story." Naruto assured.

"But why won't you use violence or force on any girl apart from Sakura?" Neji butted in, earning a pouting glare from the blonde.

"I do on missions."

"No, I mean, out of missions and training. Do you dislike her or something?"

"I don't dislike her at all… Exactly the opposite actually… And if I don't, I won't be able to tease her or anything. To me, she's special."

"Oi, Itachi. Usually, isn't it the other way round?" Sasuke asked.

"I like to be original."

"Well, don't let Sakura hear that, she'll get really upset." Kiba said.

"Don't let Sakura hear what?" Two dark voices echoed in the bar from behind the dog trainer, both with murderous intent aimed at Itachi.

"…Ino, what the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, kind of scared of the fact Ino looked like she was about to kill something. And that something, was sitting exactly opposite of him.

"Tenten, why are you here too?" Neji asked, not amused in the slightest at the huge intent to kill.

"The whole plan is off, this bastard doesn't deserve to go out with my best friend after what he did to her!" Ino shouted, pointing at 'the bastard'.

"Plan?" Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah! The plan we made with our sweat and blood to make sure you guys are happy together!" Tenten exclaimed, joining in the whole 'point at the bastard' thing. Naruto caught on quickly, and was about to join in as well when Sasuke pulled his arm down, scolding him for being a total dumbass.

"You bastard, you wouldn't even LISTEN to Sakura when she tried to ask you what had happened yesterday!" Ino continued.

"…She told you about that?" Itachi asked.

"Fuck yeah. She said you beat up two innocent ANBU guys who had done absolutely nothing to you for no reason, and wouldn't even tell her the bloody reason why!"

"…Did she tell you how she slammed a wooden clipboard onto my head afterwards?" Itachi sighed, trying to shoo way all negative thoughts of annoyance away from his head.

"Yeah well… No but… I bet you deserved it!" Ino retorted quickly, as each second passed her courage that came from her angry ranting was withering away. Itachi just sighed.

"Why did you beat them up anyway? Sakura still has to report it to Tsunade, and she'll get in trouble." Tenten interrupted, ignoring Itachi's long deflated sigh.

"…" Itachi murmured something under his breath, earning everyone's curious stares as his eyebrows creased angrily, and a deep blush appeared around over his cheeks.

"And how would that work?"

"She wanted us to get you drunk so then you could meet up with Sakura-san later." Lee explained.

"What good would me being drunk do?"

"Who knows. Ask Ino. She's the one who made the plan up with Tenten." Sasuke cut in, seriously annoyed by the waste of an entire night.

"Yeah! We were planning this ultra super duper cool plan thing to make you and Sakura closer! But after she told us what you did and ditched her in her date, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS." Ino shouted, still pointing. Itachi just sighed.

"I didn't ditch her on purpose. I was abducted." He tried to explain, but the girl's just wouldn't listen.

"Yeah right, knowing you, you would be able to get away from them easily! You're making excuses Uchiha, and you know it!" Tenten growled, and Ino took over.

"Yeah! Not only did you know those girls, you even LET THEM take you arm in arm AND feed you! And you're asking why Sakura's upset right now! After we're through with you, you are so going to regret being born you bastard."

"Ino, Tenten." Sasuke interrupted, "As much as I'd love to see you guys torture my brother, you haven't heard the full story yet."

"What full story? The fact that Sakura's CRYING right now because this asshole? Or the fact that you just don't care about your teammate at all, do you Sasuke." Ino retorted, earning an annoyed glare from said person.

"Wait."

They all stopped their arguing by the sound of Itachi's voice.

"What?" Ino asked, surprised by his sudden speech.

"She's **crying**?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Instead of one of the girls saying this, it was Naruto who did, earning quite a few glares from the people around him, hearing mumbles of how much of an idiot he was.

"…"

"So yeah, well done genius, maybe you should write a strategy guide on how to break a girl's heart, cause you're doing fine so far."

"Fine."

"…Oi, Itachi, are you seriously going to write one?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. But fine, I'll make myself get drunk."

They all looked at him in shock as he chugged down 2 sake bottles one after another, restraining a giggle and a chuckle when he wavered slightly.

"What do I have to do now?" He asked, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to make himself think as clear as possible.

"Uh… To the direction of my house, in the Yamanaka flower shop, keep walking there till you either find Sakura in the street or just go up to my room, she's there with Hinata…" Ino said, kind of surprised by his sudden decision.

"I'm off then! See ya! –hic-" He said in a drunken manner, leaving eight dumbstruck ninja in the bar.

* * *

"A-Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, knocking slightly on the bathroom door. Sakura hadn't come out of the bathroom for like half an hour, and didn't seem to have any intention of coming out again. After a few moments passed and she still had no answer, she knocked again.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you ok? If you don't reply soon I'll come in to check on you." She said concernedly.

"I-I'm ok… I want to go home though…" She heard a dreary murmur come from inside the bathroom, and it was so soft that if she wasn't Hinata, she wouldn't have been able to hear her probably.

"That's ok Sakura. Do you want me to walk home with you?" She asked, she wasn't sure she wanted to let her friend walk home alone, there are all sorts of things happening nowadays.

"No… It's ok… I can go home by myself, I'll go straight home." She heared, and moved back as she heard a soft click in the bathroom door. Nodding slightly, she tried to ignore the fact that Sakura's eyes were now red and puffy, and instead said a polite 'Mata Ashita' before bowing. (A/N, See you tomorrow)

* * *

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes dozily before exiting Ino's shop, ignoring everything and everyone around her as she walked to the direction of her house. She was thankful that it was night time as no one should be able to notice that she had been crying.

Walking some more, she started to hear heavy footsteps, and immediately realised she was about to walk into a drunken person. Still looking at the floor, she spotted some feet, definitely a guy it seemed. As he drew nearer, she tried to sidestep him and almost got away, until she felt herself be grabbed by an extremely familiar warm chest from behind.

"I-Itachi? What are you doing here?" She tried to shout, but all he did was grumble, putting his fingers on her lips and begging her not to shout, his head ringing like crazy. No wonder he hated drinking.

"Itachi?" She whispered, and all she got in return was a sad weakened grumble as more of his weight rested on him. Sighing, she knew she would have to get him home. She wouldn't be able to sleep at night if something happened to him in his 'vulnerable' state. Placing his arm over her shoulder, she slowly made her way into the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"So what was the point of making Itachi get drunk anyway?" Sasuke asked Ino, who was busy eating some low fat chips that she ordered from the bar.

"Oh, that? Basically, Itachi will run into Sakura and then Sakura will have to take him to his home, where your parents aren't home right? I heard they were on a mission at the moment or something."

"Well yeah but… Wait. How did you find that out?" Sasuke asked, then glared at Shikamaru as he avoided eye contact.

"But how will that help them Ino?" Naruto butted in.

"Well… For one, Itachi is drunk right? And there's no way that he'll be able to resist Sakura's charms when there is **no one** in their home right now, and when he's drunk too." Ino said, nodding as if she were proud of herself. The others though, including Tenten, were NOT amused by it at all.

"What the hell are you thinking! Sakura-san could get herself… Herself…" Lee started, but found himself unable to finish the sentence as he burst into tears.

"He's right you know Ino-san… This was a terrible thing to do." Neji agreed, along with the rest of them.

"Oh pish posh, it'll all work out in the end."

* * *

Almost at his room, she asked him why he was drunk since he was almost **never** drunk. All she got as an answer was 'Stupid brother and blonde friend.'

Finally arriving at his room, she watched him collapse onto his bed, totally knocked out unconscious. Sakura stared at him for a while, and asked herself was this REALLY the guy who spent so much effort trying to win her over and stuff, shaking her head when she told herself not to think about those things. Looking around his room, she saw on his desk a photo. Well, a part of a photo. Taking a closer look and shining it towards the moonlight, she stifled her gasp as she realised it was her from his brother's Team 7 photograph. Setting it back down there, she didn't know whether Itachi was just a normal creep pervert type thing, or if he genuinely liked her or not. Sighing once again, she looked at him before heading to the door, stopping when she reached it.

With a demonic smile, she turned around slowly, walking back to where Itachi lay crumpled on his bed, checking whether or not he was asleep for real. Finding out he was, her grin became even more evil, and started to take his shirt off.

'Heh heh heh, teach him to cheat on me and ditch me!' She thought.

* * *

Groaning painfully, he winced at the throbbing pain in his head, and reached out for whatever was next to him, pulling it closer and sighing contentedly at the warmth. Whatever he just pulled towards him was soft and comfortably warm, and it smelled nice… Just like…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, almost jumping in fright as he opened his eyes, realising that Sakura was sleeping right next him… Naked…

All she did was whimper and turn around, going back to sleep and leaving Itachi on his own to try to remember what had happened.

'I know I went out with Sasuke's friends last night since he asked me to so nicely, but then I can't remember anything after that…' he thought, grabbing his boxers that seemed to have been tossed across the room amongst other various pieces of clothing and slipping them on, and gulping as he reached for Sakura, nudging her slightly to wake her up.

"Sakura… Sakura… Wake up…" He whispered desperately, and after several failed attempts, she woke up.

"Mmm? What's up?" She murmured, yawning slightly and stretching under the thick duvet.

"What, what happened last night?" He said, and as soon as he did, Sakura stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked at him blankly for a while as well as putting down the arms that she was stretching down onto his pillows, then giggled slightly, laughing whatever he had said off like it were a joke.

"Heh heh, nice one Itachi, that was **almost** funny, but it's bad to make those kind of jokes." She pouted, pulling his arm to her and cuddling it.

"No, seriously Sakura, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"You mean… You can't remember what we did last night..?" Sakura asked whilst looking up from his arm, hurt etching into her voice.

"Sakura… What happened?" He asked worriedly, and he could have sworn tears were building up in her eyes.

"Y-You're the WORST! You did all those things to me and you can't even remember!" She shouted at him, throwing his pillows at him which he caught of course.

"Sakura…" He tried, but she wouldn't listen.

"I-I can't believe you, you really **don't **li- Oof!" She was stopped halfway by a bone crushing hug from her boyfriend.

"Itachiii! Let me go!" She whimpered, struggling as much as she could to get out of his hold.

"Sakura… Calm down." He said gently, pulling himself back from her slightly so he could look at her directly.

"If… If you become pregnant… I'll look after you, I promise. I love you Sakura, I really do." He said, kissing her on the forehead as she blushed as red as Sasuke's favourite tomatoes.

"Gomen…" He continued, and they stayed still like that for what felt like forever, until Sakura gently pushed him away slightly.

"Sakura?" Itachi looked at her worriedly, anticipating that she was going to say something like how she didn't want his help or something,

"Uh…" She started, looking away from him as she tried to find her words.

"Sakura?" He repeated, extremely nervous now as guilt and anxiety bubbled away in his gut.

"Gomen…" She said almost guiltily, reminding him of how his little brother when he was still cute and adorable would look like when he had done something wrong.

"…What happened?" He asked, still worried.

"Uh… I kind of like… Lied?" She said, putting her teeth together whilst hunching slightly, looking at him like a sad scared pup. But Itachi wasn't as forgiving as she had hoped.

His facial expression unreadable and his aura dangerous, he pushed her away from her slightly and walked to get her clothes, chucking them to her without so much as a glance before getting his own clothes and walking out of the room, leaving a guilt stricken Sakura to watch his back as he left wordlessly.

Looking down at the tatami mats she stared blankly, before groaning at the huge mess she made.

Just when she finally finds out he actually loves her, she had to go ruin things and fuck things up. I mean, not even Ino would have done such a horrible thing, and she was the **master** of dirty tactics. Heck, she wished she really had slept with him now, the guilt she was experiencing was terrible. Sighing, she guessed she was just being selfish in the end, not thinking about Itachi's feelings at all.

So instead, she changed her train of thoughts. 'What exactly did Itachi think of this?' she asked herself, and to be honest the answer came to her quite quickly. '_She's a lying whore and isn't worth being loved,'_ was her answer. And to be honest, it was true. If she was Itachi she wouldn't forgive her, and the bare thought of that made tears form. 'What if he doesn't forgive me?' she thought, leading to even more insecure thoughts to arise.

Swallowing her tears away she guessed that she deserved it, and that she shouldn't feel as if it wasn't fair on her. Although… It _was_ his fault for cheating on her, and it _was_ his fault for beating up those ANBU for no reason AND it was _his_ fault for getting so fucking stoned that he had absolutely no recollection of anything!

Stopping herself before she reached a conclusion that she knew was totally wrong, she scolded herself for even trying to push the blame onto him again. This time, it was completely her own fault and she would have to take full responsibility for her actions… Even if it did mean him ending up happier with another woman.

Sighing, she got up from the bed and got dressed. After that, she went straight back to Ino's to get drunk once again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this xD I'll try to do the other half of this after my exams (in less than 2 weeks) and wish me luck xD Oh and review ;3 And if you haven't yet, read the definition of being unfair. These are all stories for before the definition of being unfair took place. You can find it on my profile :D As well as other awesome ItaSaku stories :O


End file.
